Outbreak: Lock n' Load
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: "I had never been so scared in all my life. Everything just happened unexpectedly. Sure there were jokes about what could happen and 'Ohh its going to happen soon', I never looked into it much. Most of everyone I know is gone. People used to say that 'It's a scary world out there'. They had no fucking idea." Post Zombie Apocalypse story
1. 3 weeks

**This is something new for my friend and I. We're writing this together after finding a picture that inspired us. There has been a lot of talk about the zombie apocalypse so I wanted to make it a Rizzles story. Enjoy**

**We own nothing.**

_I had never been so scared in all my life. Everything just happened unexpectedly. Sure there were jokes about what could happen and 'Ohh its going to happen soon', I never looked into it much. Most of everyone I know is gone. My mother, father, co workers, friends. They're gone. It's just Maura, Frost and I trying to survive. My brothers... I don't know where they are or even if they're okay. I don't have time to cry or mourn... I only have time to keep my ass along with my friends' alive. People used to say that 'It's a scary world out there'. They had no fucking idea._

Maura inhaled the cold, lonely air as she stood in a bathroom looking back at herself through the mirror. Everyone she knew was gone, Constance, oh how she wondered whatever happened to her. She felt no tears even if she tried. There was no feeling sad, no time for sorrow, for the unknown monsters were steps behind and there was no time to stop. Her friends were the only living and full functional individual with all their senses and she found some comfort in that.

Jane was sitting on the foot of the bed of an abandoned motel room, with an AK47 strapped to her back and a pistol at her hip and a machete to the other, looking at Frost that was looking out the window. He was on guard 24/7 ever since that fateful day. Respect for the man had grown in Jane. Standing up she went into the bathroom and leaned against the door frame looking at her best friend. "It's almost time to go." She hated to make Maura leave but there wasn't time. "You ready?" She asked. The doctor had grown so strong mentally and emotionally in the three weeks and two days since that day. Respect for the blond had also grown in the detective.

Maura nodded looking to Jane through the mirror "As I'll ever be". The blond then turned fixing her shotgun on her back, a machete on the left side and a L96A1 sniper rifle strapped to her right side. Dr. Isles walked to Jane with half a smile nodding then walking past her.

"Well... you look badass." She gave Maura a faint smile then walked out with her.

Maura chuckled as she walked in front of the woman towards Frost. She looked out the window checking the outside.

"You ready, Frost? Are we clear?"

"I don't see any movement out there so I think we're okay to go." Barry stated and opened the door for the women. He followed behind and walked to the two Harley wannabe motorcycles they had found discarded.

"Maur, you wanna ride with me or Frost?"

"You, if that's okay" she smiled as she stood next to Frost.

"Of course it's okay." Jane walked up to Maura and took her own gun off then put it on Maura's back on top of her shotgun. "Lets go find your mom." Looking into the woman's eyes she smiled sweetly then walked to the bike seeing that Barry had already walked off to do the same. Once the blond was on behind her Jane revved the engine then started driving on the deserted streets of Boston.

"Lets" Maura smiled climbing on the motorcycle and wrapping her arms around Jane's waist securing herself tight. She looked to Frost and nodded as they drove off.

The last time Maura had heard from her mother was when she was in New York City showing her artwork. That was four weeks ago. Jane didn't have any expectations in finding the woman and if they did she wasn't confident that Maura would like what they would find.

Maura rested her head on Jane's back hiding her face from the air. Constance was on her mind, and the doctor had hopes or finding her mother alive. There was no thinking negative, no imagining a Fine, classy woman like her mother turned into a zombie. The blond knew Jane and Frost weren't convinced, but she would not loose hope nor faith.

Feeling the woman's head on her back, Jane's heart sunk for her friend. Letting go of the handle with one hand she reached back and placed it on Maura's thigh for comfort.

Jane missed her family and friends. Her mother, Korsak, Cavanaugh were in the cafe when the first attack came. It seemed to be about thirty of the undead came in and swarmed the lobby of BPD, killed and ate would they could. They had left as quickly as they came. Jane and Maura were out working on a case with Frost when they walked back in and saw the chaos. First stop for Jane was the cafe to check on Angela. No daughter should ever have to see their mother the way Jane did. The thought brought a tear to the brunette's eye, trying to keep herself from crying.

Maura put her hand over Jane's as she felt the brunettes heart increase. She leaned to the woman's ear "I'm here Jane" Maura whispered through the roaring of the motor knowing the emotions her friend was feeling.

The detective squeezed Maura's thigh lightly letting her know that she knew Maura was there for her. She always was just like Jane was always there for Maura. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her friend, her confidant, and most importantly the woman she secretly loved.

The doctor rested her chin on the brunettes shoulder. She looked around the highway seeing only dead cars, and bloody trails. Life was different now but knowing this woman was here with her, was more then comforting. Feelings were growing stronger and deeper, but she knew very well now wasn't the moment to express her undying love for her.

The threesome road until the sun threatened to leave them in the dark. Pulling into a one story house's driveway Jane and Frost turned off the motor's and got off. "Lets go check it out and make sure its clear before we settle in." Jane walked around back and saw a well. "We may actually have runnin' water because of that thing." She smiled softly before coming back around to Maura and Barry. "Lets go in and pray its safe..."

"The earliest wells are known to date back to 8100-70500 BC and were known from the Neolithic" Maura commented as she walked around with her shotgun in hand analyzing every corner of the outside before going in.

Jane smirked. "Even in apocalyptic times, Googlemouth never ceases to amaze me." She smiled and squeezed Maura's shoulder. Seeing the blond with guns strapped to her caused Jane to smile once again. Those few weeks made Maura into a killing machine. Five. Five was the number Dr. Isles had killed. She didn't enjoy it but at least the brunette knew that if anything happened to her, Maura could take care of herself.

Dr. Isles smiles feeling the contact between the woman and her. "Clear" she called out as her side was free of monsters. Maura's senses had grown stronger in the last few weeks. Her feelings, thoughts, and over all opinion towards the dead and the living change as she was forced to come in terms with this science fiction scenario.

"Clear here too!" Frost called out from upstairs in the house.

Jane walked to the front door, shut and locked it. Placing her hand on the wood she sighed. The former detective had changed as well. She used to save lives, now she's killing. Of course she didn't mind, the zombies were some ugly ass bastards. Turning to look over her shoulder at Maura, she thought about not ever wanting to loose that woman. If she did, Jane knew she would end up giving up. A life without Dr. Maura Isles wasn't a life she wanted to live.

The blond felt someone looking at her and as she turned, the woman captured Jane's eyes with hers. The detective was all the doctor ever wanted. And now, considering they were perhaps the only people alive, Jane had became her everything. Maura smirked as she for some reason felt herself blush for a minute.

She smiled and walked over to the blond. "You know what scares me the most?" Jane asked in almost a whisper, getting completely serious.

"What's that?" she asked turning her whole body to her friend.

"The fear of loosing you."

Dr. Isles moved closer to the detective "There is no need to fear Jane, I will never leave you and will try my damnedest to stay alive" she answered as the back of her fingers brushed along side the brunettes cheek and jawline.

"You are my priority. No freak is going to touch that beautiful mind of yours." Jane smiled and leaned her face more into the touch of the doctor.

"You have to promise me something though.." the blond said cupping Jane's cheek.

Dark eyes locked with hazel ones as she awaited the promise request silently.

"You have to also stay alive. I would be lost without you...Literally lost because I have no idea where we are at" Maura joked as her hand dropped taking the brunettes.

Jane chuckled and looked down to their hands then in a bold, brave move she brought Maura's fingers to her lips and kissed them lightly. "You're my reason to stay alive."

**End of the first chapter. This was just a taste of what is going to happen. Action starts next. Get ready for it. Thanks for reading and please review and let us know what you suspect will happen!**


	2. Bloody Good Time

**There's some action in this one! **

**Have fun!**

_It started out as 'Mad Cow Disease'.__It attacks the cow's spinal cord and brain, turning it into a stumbling, mindless attack cow. And then we humans started to eat this diseased meat, found out it was contagious. But of course this wasn't just any angry heifer sickness, it was made into a mutant disease by the government. They want to kill off 1/3 of the population of the world to create a One World Government and this seemed the easiest way to do it. When people ate the cow they contracted the sickness and had several symptoms. Changes in gait, h__allucinations, lack of coordination, muscle twitching, seizures, delirium. Pretty much they turned into dizzy killing machines. We don't know how many of these things are out there but our lives are about surviving. _

Dr. Isles was siting on the counter of the kitchen as she tried to piece together this situation. How could the government put people in danger like this and how could it have gotten out of hand. All Maura knew at that moment was that she needed to find her mother, and along the way, any survivors that might have made it through.

Jane was leaning back against the counter beside her friend. Maura and Jane both had already had showers to wash off the blood and dirt. Frost was in there now. "We're gonna be okay." She said out of the blue, still staring at the chair that was over turned in the kitchen.

Maura was dazed looking to nothing "You can't guarantee that" she answered.

"I can guarantee that I will protect you with everything that I have, Maur." Jane finally looked up at the blond. "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep" The blond said as she jumped off the counter. The weeks had made the woman a bit more cold hearted and made her realize many things. It almost made her question her own profession, her own knowledge, her own reality.

"Hey!" She went up behind Maura and took her arm spinning her around. "Don't do that. Don't start doubting me now. Not after all we've been through. When was the last time I broke a promise to you huh? Never. And I'm sure the hell not gonna start now."

Dr. Isles turned looking to Jane "I'm sorry, I just..." she paused looking down. "you're right I shouldn't doubt you, especially you" The blond then took a deep breath looking up to Jane.

Pulling Maura close, Jane hugged her tightly. "We'll get through this. Somehow. Someway." Stepping back she chuckled. "I mean come on, we're workin with the dead, your specialty."

The blond swallowed as she then smiled. "Yeah, but now I'm working with both dead and alive all in one body. Complicated in every sense of the word" she giggles. "Thank you Jane" she said patting Jane's shoulder.

Jane smirked and placed her hand on top of Maura's hand on her shoulder then let her go. Frost came down from his shower holding his gun. Jane smiled softly at him then looked back at her best friend, seeing the fatigue in her eyes. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll be in there in a few minutes."

Maura nodded as she smiled to Frost then back to Jane. "I'll see you in a few then" the woman states as she went to the room letting her equipment rest on the night stand. Dr. Isles took a deep breath before letting herself drop to the bed.

Jane went over and sat on the couch with Frost and looked at him as she moved her fingers over her blade of her machete. "How do we win, Frost? We don't know how many's out there. Eventually we're going to get tired.."

Maura was looking up at the ceiling lost in thought, she little by little began to close her eyes. The woman was about to dose off when she heard a growl. The blond quickly woke up, she looked to the door and to her amaze there he was. A monster, a emotionless piece of walking air looking at her. Maura looked to her weapons, then back at the zombie. "Jane" she whispered in a faint tone as her fear took control of her. The man came charging towards her as he lunged himself to the bed landing on top of the doctor. Maura fought with all she had pushing his head back as she tried to reach for her shotgun. The cold beast snapped trying to take a chunk out of the woman, but she wouldn't let him. Dr. Isles took a deep breath before bringing her knees up to her chest and pushing off the strong man with all her might. The zombie slipped falling to the floor giving Maura time to stand up as fast as her legs would respond and taking her shotgun. The blond made a flawless turn aiming the gun to the monster's head and pulling the trigger sending his insides splattering on the walls.

Hearing a thump from upstairs then the sound of a gun going off, Jane looked at Frost then ran up the stairs with her knife and flew into the woman's room. "MAURA!" Seeing her with the gun now aimed at Jane, the detective threw her hands up. "Just me... Holy shit..." She looked at the zombie. "Oh man.. Please tell me you're okay."

Barry went down the hall to check out the rest of the rooms when yet another came behind Jane and wrapped his arm around her. "Fuck!" She yelled. Feeling his tongue move across the crook of her neck, she gave the fucker a backwards head butt, making him stumble a bit. Getting out of his grasp, Jane turned and slammed her machete into his head, splitting his skull. Frost came out of the one of the rooms and saw the freak fall to the floor.

Dr. Isles threw the shotgun on the bed and rushed to her friend analyzing her "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Maura asked in panic checking every inch of Jane's neck.

Jane was out of breath as she let Maura inspect her. "I'm- I'm okay, Maur. Just a bit grossed out. I think we both may need another shower." She looked at the bastards and groaned with her famous 'disgusted face'.

"I agree" she chuckled a bit taking steps back and sitting in the edge of the bed. "So much for 'clear'" she added looking to Frost with a smirk.

Frost shrugged. "Sorry... I thought it was. I didn't see 'em."

"It's fine, no one was hurt except for them..." Jane went over to the dresser to see if she could find something to wear that didn't have brains on it. Pulling out a black tank she draped it over her arm, looking back at Maura. "We may not have much water left..." Jane didn't really want to come out and say; 'Take a shower with me', but she knew they may have to.

Dr. Isles knew were this was going and she was completely looking forward to it but of course, had to hide her emotions. "I understand" she said as she stood up looking for some towels then walking in the bathroom.

Jane found herself a bit nervous. After shoving the zombies into the bedroom with Barry and closing the door, she and Maura headed to the bathroom. It was going to be hard to keep her eyes let alone her hands off of the doctor once she was naked... and wet.

Pulling the bloody shirt off Jane tossed it to the floor then pulled her fairly clean jeans off before starting the water.

The woman tried not to turn to look at the detective. She blushed as she turned slightly to the side taking her shirt off, her jeans off, along with her undergarment before walking up to Jane.

Turning around to have a completely nude woman in front of her Jane tried not to look. "I got warm water this time. Hopefully it lasts a little bit. Go ahead and get it." Once Maura had, Jane pulled off her underwear as well and stepped in behind her.

Maura let the warm water hit her as she closed her eyes savoring the moment. It had been way to long since neither one had a warm shower and it felt like in heaven. The blond felt the naked body brush with hers and was instantly overtaken by chills all over her body. She took a few steps forward allowing the water to hit brunette.

Jane's eyes tried not to wander down Maura's back to her ass but they did. She saw the chills and wanted to much to wrap her arms around the woman to keep her warm, thinking she was cold. Once they woman stepped forward Jane moved under the water and let it hit her face, moaning unconsciously as she did so.

The doctor heard the moan and felt the wetness began to make its way to her core. And I'm not talking wet because of the water. Dr. Isles turned a slightly bit and couldn't help but admire the woman's breast, abs, and well, what she had beneath her waist. She quickly turned "Maura control yourself" she whispered to herself as she reached for the soap.

After washing off the blood that had seeped through her shirt she stepped back and allowed Maura to wash the soap off of her body. Taking the bar gently from the blond's hand, Jane smirked at her friend before she started to wash. The brunette wanted so bad to take the woman in her arms and feel her body against her own.

The blind smirked as she closed her eyes when the water began to stream down her face. She washed away all the soap as she was hoping Jane would maybe make a bold move and kiss her or something. But Dr. Isles felt no movement, no kiss, no hug, she was beginning to think this was all just in her head and that Jane didn't see nothing more than a friend in her.

After the shower, Jane stepped out and grabbed a towel quickly drying off then handing it to Maura to dry off herself. "Much better. No more guts." She chuckled as she put her jeans and tank on. Looking over at Maura, she unknowingly wet her lips. "But I guess 'No guts, no glory' huh?"

Maura waited for Jane then took the towel drying off. "perfect interpretation of that term" the blond giggled as she put on her bra, a black shirt and black Jeans.

Jane chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I'm awesome like that." Opening the door once Maura was dressed she walked out seeing Frost standing against the hall wall with his gun. "Have another scare?"

"Nah, just making sure we don't." He smiled.

"Oh my hero" Maura chuckled as she walked out of the room hanging the towel on a chair.

Jane laughed a bit and walked into the living room. "Guess we better all sleep here tonight. Hell if I'm going back into the bedroom."

"You're right. You two take the couch, I'll take that chair over there. Hopefully we'll get some sleep without interruptions." Barry stated and went to take a seat, gun in hand, dagger and rifle to the side of the chair and on the arm.

The woman looks to Jane and to the couch "How are we Going to do this? You let your left leg hang out or I let my right one hang out?" she joked taking some blankets she found.

Jane laughed. "Eh lets just wing it." Walking over to the couch, she laid down on her back, propping a pillow under her head. She held onto her blade in her right hand against the back of the couch then opened her other arm up for Maura.

Dr. Isles smiled as she walked over putting the blanket over Jane before laying with the brunette. "I always wanted to have a sleep over" she stated with a chuckle. They all usually slept in separate rooms but tonight they were together, as a family.

With a chuckle Jane looked over the arm of the couch to Frost and smirked. "Eww a boy! Cooties!" Wrapping the arm that was under her best friend around her, Jane let out a laugh.

"Did you know that the original Cootie board game was created by William Schaper in 1948?" she asked as she made herself comfortable pulling the blankets up.

"Okay Googlemouth, you've managed to make me learn something else. Now how about we study the back of our eyelids while we can?" Jane smiled and put her cheek against the top of Maura's head, taking a deep breath. The detective found herself loving the closeness. She gripped her machete over the blanket. Ever since the apocalypse the group had learned to be light sleepers. "G'night, Frost."

"Goodnight you lovely people" she said pressing her back closer to Jane. "Goodnight mother" she whispered before letting sleep take over her.

_'Goodnight, Mother.' _Those simple words brought tears to taller woman's eyes. She missed her own mother. She hated that she had to die the way she did. Hated that she wasn't there to protect her, or at least try. Jane hoped and prayed Constance was alive and well for Maura's sake.

Dr. Isles felt Jane's grip tighten a bit between her daze. She put her hand on the woman's arm and gave it a squeeze. No sentence could offer comfort but the bare silence spoke a thousand words.

Jane turned over on her side and spooned Maura. Her front to the blond's back. The detective's arm even went over her body, knife resting in her hand and floor. Jane's face buried into beautiful honey waves as she slowly fell asleep.

A smile came across the doctors face as she then slept. The next day Maura woke up, seeing that her friends were still asleep. She slowly stood up going to the kitchen and fixing breakfast for them all with whatever she found in the cupboards. It wasn't much. A few stale bagels and some room temperature Pepsi.

Hearing noises in the kitchen, Jane sat up quickly with her knife and looked around. Seeing the blond in the kitchen she smirked. "What are you up to?" Getting up, she made her way into the kitchen as Frost slowly awoke.

"I'm up to no good at all" The blond turned giving Jane a wink as she tried to finish up.

Jane chuckled and leaned back against the counter. "Breakfast? You're amazing you know... Holy shit! PEPSI!" She reached across and grabbed the 2 liter and stared at it. "Gah I haven't seen this in weeks!"

Barry walked in and laughed. "Damn is that all it takes for you to get excited, Rizzoli?"

Dr. Isles laughed watching the interaction between the two. "Don't either of you dare open that till breakfast is ready" she threaten with a smirk.

"Aw... but Maura." Jane whined.

"Suck it up Jane." Frost chuckled.

"I intend to."

The blond laughed out loud as she heard the two. "Alright alright kids go fix the table" she commanded signaling them to the dinning room.

"Uhh okay..." Jane looked around then went to a cabinet to grab three cups. Rinsing them out she reached for the pepsi and slowly unscrewed the top looking at Maura the whole time. "So... how long does it take to fix... bagels?" She asked then ran when she saw the blond's hand coming to slap her.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, either you leave that soda alone or I will deprive you from drinking any" she said rushing to Jane as she took the Pepsi.

"I got licked, LICKED, Maura. By a _zombie. _I think I deserve some Pepsi."

The blond glared at Jane before turning "That's not an excuse" she stated placing the Pepsi on the counter where she could keep an eye out on it. Maura then finished up before serving all three break fast "Breakfast is ready" she called out.

Jane sat down with her cup and slid it over to Maura with puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip. Frost couldn't help but laugh from across the table as he started to eat his bagel, not caring if it was stale or not. To him it was good given they hadn't had much food in the last three weeks.

Dr. Isles laughed as she gave in. As she was serving the beverage she had to add "Pepsi-Cola was invented in 1893 in North Carolina by Caleb Bradham, a pharmacist and drugstore owner" she stated handing Frost the soda.

"Thank god for him!" Jane exclaimed and sat back taking a sip of it she moaned softly. "Soooo good."

Breakfast went smoothly. Once they were done, the group gathered their weapons and things. Grabbing a book bag left by a child, she emptied it then put some of the can goods they found along with the pepsi then walked out to the bikes. Popping open the seat compartment and put the food in there. "We ready?"

"Ready!" Dr. Isles called out as she walked to Jane's bike waiting for her brunette to mount it.

Jane took her AK47 and stood in front of Maura strapping it to her back on top of the shot gun. She smiled then looked at Frost. "Lets go. We'll have to stop for gas soon, I'm almost out. Hopefully there's one close. That still works." Getting on she helped Maura on behind her before cranking the bike up.

This was one of Maura's favorite part, she got to hold on to Jane for a long period of time and feel her every breath, heart beat, gulp, her every muscle movement. Dr. Isles smiled looking to Frost and nodding before they took off.

"Frost! We're staying on I-90 West. We're about halfway to New York!" She called over to him as they drove. "Should be there in two hours!" Jane yelled over the roar of the engine. "You okay back there, Maur?" The driver asked as she patted the passenger's leg.

"Jane, we have company!" she called back pointing to the side of the road as she spotted couple of monsters.

"Damn it. Get the 47 out and start firing, Maur!"

Dr. Isles nodded trying to balance herself as she took the 47 and aimed. Maura then looked to the zombies taking a deep breath before pulling the trigger. She hated killing people, yet alone the somewhat live ones.

Jane watched as they rode by the beasts. They were mowed down by the bullets. She couldn't help but smile. "Good job, babe." The name slipped out and she gripped the handle bars. Frost offered up a grin to the blond and showed a thumbs up to her.

"Thank you Jane" she answered as she felt butterflies fly around her insides when she heard that name. Maura fixed the gun back and once again gripped Jane with all she had.

000

Finally getting to the city of North Haven, Connecticut, they finally found a gas station that looked like it was abandoned. Thankfully it was a self pump so Jane filled her bike up and let Frost top his off. "Anyone hungry? We could break into the Pantry and see if there's any food left.

Maura smiled as she heard Jane's idea. "Let's hope there is no alarm system or we will attract our lovely zombie friends" she giggled walking up to the small store.

"Ohh you don't wanna hang out? It would be a bloody good time." She chuckled and walked closer to the store. "Looks like someone did the hard part for us. It's already broken into." Stepping through the broken glass door she scanned the guts of the building for activity. "Clear. Get what you can, Maur." Jane went to the case with a few beers that were left. "Sweet." Grabbing three she then grabbed some chips and other things, including a travel first aid kit.

"Haha very funny" Maura said with sarcasm. Dr. Isles then walked in taking can foods, the little drinks there was, and anything or everything she could possibly fit in the backpack she out in the bike before waking in.

After grabbing all they could Jane walked out with her and held up the beer to show the man. "Lookie what I found." She laughed and piled everything into the bikes. "Alright lets get outta here." Next stop, New York City."

"Oh you two, try not to finish those while on the road or we will be forced to pull over. You two might be the last cops alive but I will not allow drinking and driving, you hear me?" The doctor stated as she walked passed them to the bike.

"Don't worry, Doc. No drunk driving today. We'll find a place to stay and we'll enjoy those safely." Barry said and mounted his 'steed'. Jane got on hers and once again helped Maura on by offering a hand.

"Next stop, New York City."

**End of the first chapter! What did yall think! **

**Let us know by reviewing**

**What do you think should happen in the next chapter? Will Maura find her mother?**


	3. Goodbye

**Chapter 3-**

Finally in New York city, Jane pulled off to the side of the road after making sure it was clear. "Wanna stretch our legs a bit? I dunno about you two but I'm tired of having something between my legs." With a chuckle, the detective dismounted, slinging her right leg over the handle bars and turning to look at Maura, taking her hand and helping the blond off as well.

Dr. Isles laughed at Jane's comment as she took her hand climbing off the bike. "Frost don't you dare think dirty" she giggled as she noticed the look of wonder in Frost's face.

Frost held his hands up in his defense. "Wouldn't dream of it, Doc."

Jane rolled her eyes and smirked. "Sure." Popping the seat compartment Jane pulled out their bag of goodies. "Anyone hungry?"

Maura grinned "Sure detective" she nodded to Frost as she then turned to Jane. "Please, I'm famished" she added walking to the brunette as she reached to help the woman.

Jane smiled and handed Maura the bag, then grabbed the left over pepsi. "Where do you think we should go? Do you want to see if we can make it to the museum before dark to try to find your mom, or wait until tomorrow?"

The blonde took the bag as she then walked with Jane. "I ummm, I would like to get there as soon as possible if that's okay?" she asked as she looked to the ground.

The taller woman nodded. "Okay. We'll make this a short break then. Where else would she be if we can't find her there? Do you know?"

"Paris maybe? She had mentioned she might go there if things here were done earlier then expected. My mother is very impatient so she would try to be done before the given time" she replied.

"Well if she's in Paris... we can't get to her. All we can do is pray she's okay."

"Let's just pray she's here and not think anything else.." Dr. Isles stated walking ahead of Jane "it's easier for me to deal" she whispered.

Jane watched Maura walk ahead and sighed softly. Looking up she said a silent prayer that Constance would be okay when they found her. She then looked to Frost. "How are you holding up?"

"Considering there are gut eating monsters dwelling in the dark waiting for us, I'm doing pretty good" Frost answered with a smirk. "And you? How are you dealing with everything?" he asked concern.

Jane sat sideways on her bike and sighed. "I.. I'm fine. I kinda hit the numb stage. I just care about protecting to two of you."

"I understand, sometimes I sit and wonder about my family..." he paused taking a breath. "But it's easier to ignore it and become numb, like you said" He added.

"It's easier, but not always better." Unwrapping the snickers bar she found at the gas station she took a bite. "I'll be back. Holler if you need anything." She said grabbing Maura's snack then running towards where the woman left off to.

"Don't let no one near your neck Jane" he chuckled as he watched her take off.

Maura was sitting on the floor going through some things she found there. Dr. Isles was making sure she took anything and everything needed to help them survive.

Jane walked into the small business and saw Maura sitting there alone. Moving toward the pile, she knelt down in front of the blond and looked at her. "How ya holdin' up?"

"I have no room for breaking down therefore am doing great" she mumbled not looking to her friend.

The detective leaned over the pile, bracing herself on her hands. "Look at me." Jane said about a foot away from Maura's face.

The blond paused, she did not respond nor moved.

"I said Look. At. Me."

Maura raised her eyes one blink at a time until contact was made with the brunettes eyes.

"We're going to find your mother. We're going to get through this. And you know what, we may just save the world. Wanna know why I think this? It's because I have faith in us. We can do any and all things. Nothing's impossible. I mean come on... we thought it was impossible for zombies to live and look at this place. It's crawling with them." Reaching over, Jane placed one hand on Maura's cheek. "We can do this. One day at a time. I promise."

The words of the detective brought a smile to the blonds face as she leaned into the touch. "You know, I idolize you Jane Rizzoli" The woman replied.

Jane caressed her cheekbone with her thumb lightly. "I'm not much to idolize, Maur. I'm just tryin to survive and keep you safe."

"Jane, you lost Angela, Tommy, Frankie, Korsak, Frank, and you still manage to keep it together. You have kept myself and Frost alive. And among all that chaos, you have brought me this far looking for my mother. There is a lot to idolize about you detective" she stated in a low yet clear tone looking deep into the woman's eyes.

Tears came unexpectedly to Jane's eyes as she sat back. "But I haven't lost you and I refuse to loose the woman I..."

Dr. Isles tilted her head a bit as she tried to understand what was the words she was trying to say. Was this what the blond oh so desperately wanted and deeded? For Jane to tell her she was indeed feeling the same as the doctor. "You what Jane?" Maura asked with curiosity as she felt her heart beat increase.

Jane took a deep breath, shaking a bit. What the hell, they were the only one's that they knew of that were alive. Why not say it? "Maura, I..." She let her breath out. "I love you, Maur. I've been in love with you for longer than I can remember. And I'm sorry it's taken a Zombie Apocalypse to happen for me to say it."

Dr. Isles felt her heart melt right out of her body. Butterflies, no, no, no butterflies, Dragons were flying around her insides and she once again felt like a teenager. "I ummm... I love you too Jane, and you have no idea how long I've yearn for this moment" the woman answered as she knelt moving closer to Jane.

"You wanna know what I've yearned for?" Rizzoli asked gently taking her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"What's that?"

"To know what your lips taste like." She whispered and with each word moved in closer to find out the answer.

Maura closes her eyes as she heard those words. Jane's every movement brought the woman closer and closer to almost fainting right there and then.

Jane just barely touched Maura's lips with her own when Frost came in. "Heeeeeyyy..." He realized what he walked into in mid-word. "Sorry, I was just making sure you two were okay."

The brunette sighed softly and stood up, holding her hand out to Maura. "We're... great." She grinned.

The blond took a deep breath as she heard Frost's voice turning quickly. Maura took Jane's hand with a grin "We are more then great" she answered back as she stood up.

Barry smiled brightly. "It's about time you two." With a smirk he turned and walked back out toward their bikes.

Dr. Isles blushed a bit as she moved close to Jane wanting to feel the closeness between them two. Once Frost gone, she looked up to catch the woman's look.

Moving her arms around the blond, Jane looked deep into her eyes. "Now... where were we?" She leaned down capturing the woman's lips in her own for the first time. Moaning lightly, the detective pulled Maura closer, closing all gaps in between them.

The blond felt her knees buckle underneath her, her body quivered through the kiss. This, this right here was worth living for, was worth staying alive for, was worth more then anything in this world dead or alive.

Jane didn't want this moment to ever end. This was worth it all in her eyes. Gah, this woman tasted better than she ever imagined. More. Jane wanted more than just a kiss, but knew she couldn't have it yet. Her lips trailed down her cheek, jaw neck and to her shoulder, before burying her face into the crook of Maura's beautiful neck. "Why can't we just pause this moment and live in it for the rest of forever?"

Dr. Isles let out a moan as she felt every kiss make contact with her skin. The blond wanted to make love to this beautiful woman in front of her, but this wasn't the time nor place. She rested one hand on Jane's neck as the other draped around the brunettes waist. "I ask myself the same thing, I want this moment for life" she said with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Rizzoli pulled back slightly. "I promise you that I will protect you every moment of every day and I will love and cherish you even more than that. I give you my word."

The blond grinned as she heard 'her' detective speak. Among the gates of hell, the chaos of the unknown, Maura for once did not have a worry, a doubt, or even sadness. All she knew was that this woman, this brunette, this Rizzoli had just now became more to her then she ever thought possible. "I know you will Jane, and I will also protect you. You're not the only 'badass' in this world you know" the doctor blinked as she leaned for another kiss

Jane smiled from ear to ear. "You do look bad ass with those guns of yours." She winked then kissed the woman in front of her with love and passion. Pulling back she ran her hands through the blond waves. "Lets go find your mom."

Maura nodded as she gave Jane one last hug before getting the equipment ready to go.

The women got back to Frost and the bikes and mounted up. "Alright, Maur. Lead us there."

"Aye Aye Captain" Dr. Isles said as she climbed on to the motorcycle. She wrapped herself closer then ever to Jane as she smirked.

Jane loved the embrace more than ever. She started the bike up and started to ride with Barry right beside them.

000

Arriving at the museum, Jane turned the bike off after parking in front of the entrance. Dismounting, the brunette looked around then looked at her two friends. "Anyone else get a weird feeling?"

"To weird if I do say so myself" the blond got off the bike taking her sniper rifle. "Jane I have a bad feeling about this" she added walking next to the brunette.

Jane took her 47 and looked to Frost as he held his glock and rifle. "I do too... Maur, grab your shotgun instead. We may need it more."

The blond nodded switching guns as she locked n' loaded. "Ready" Maura called out as they began to walk in the museum.

The doors had been broken down. Blood was on the tiled floor of the building. Scanning with her AK, Jane noticed a couple dead soldiers. Well, mostly their mangled bodies with their camo uniform on. Seeing that they had the same gun she did, the brunette walked over and knelt down to the gore and took their ammo from the weapon. "Frost! We got grenades over here too come grab a couple. Jane grabbed three and came back over to Maura, hooking two to her gun strap, while Barry grabbed his. "Lets not use these in here though." She smirked and looked towards the darkened gallery. "Shall we?"

Dr. Isles kept watch as they took the grenades and strapped them on. She smiled to Jane as she heard the comment "We shall" she replied looking to Frost as she then gave him a nod.

"Stay close." She whispered as they moved into the gallery scanning. Slowly they moved passed a large sculpture that was barely hanging anymore. 'Constance Isles' was the name on the plaque in front of it.

"Jane" the blond whispered as she saw a trail of blood leading behind some close doors. Dr. Isles came around the sculpture and signaled them over.

Moving towards the door, Jane motioned with her head for Maura to move back. Slowly opening the door with her barrel pointing inside, she peeked in and sighed. Looking to the blond, Jane gave a shake of the head to tell her that it wasn't Constance.

Maura sighed with relief as she saw the gesture, but the blond couldn't sing victory just yet. The woman crossed Jane's path as she walked towards Frost who was clearing out a long hallway.

Jane followed closely. Hearing a scream coming from a room towards the end of the hall, Jane Frost and Maura started running. Stopping dead in her tracks, the brunette saw a zombie laying flinching on the ground with a letter opener sticking out of it's temple. Taking a breath Jane rounded the room so she could see the figure better that was crouching on the ground in the corner of the room. "Maura..." She said, still staring at the older woman.

Maura heard the tone of the woman and without thinking, she took of running to the figure Jane was looking to. "Hey are you okay?" she asked not being able to see the woman clearly enough.

"Maura? Darling, you're alive? Oh.. thank God." She swallowed hard and winced. "My-My hand really hurts." She said gripping the bleeding appendage.

Jane stooped down beside them. "Hi, Constance. Can I see your hand?" The older Isles showed her hand. Jane flinched. There was a hunk missing from the side of it. Looking back at Frost, she gave wide, sad eyes. Looking back at the woman she gave a forced smile. The detective knew that the virus could be spread by a bite from the infected, causing the Mad Cow Disease to spread onto new hosts. Constance only had a limited time left.

Maura looked to her mother as she quickly took out a small first aid kit from the large satchel at her waist. The doctor tried to disinfect the area before looking to Jane. "I can't do this" she whispered as she looked back to Constance who's was pale and barely conscious. "Mother stay with me, everything is going to be okay. I just need you to stay with me" the blond said trying to believe her own words.

Jane's eyes watered. They came all this way just to loose her. Jane gently placed her hand on the blond's back. "Maura..."

"Sweetheart, I love you." Constance said slowly. "Always...remember that.. okay?" She looked into her daughter's eyes as the life seeped out of her.

"Maur.. you may want to say goodbye." The brunette whispered.

"No Jane!" she spat out with almost anger. "Don't mother, don't you dare say your goodbyes" Dr. Isles said as she sat down next to her mother as she cuddled with her. "You're going to be okay, we all are..." she pauses. "You remember when I was a little girl and you would come home late at night? You remember how every night you would lay with me running your hands through my hair until you fell asleep for what seemed hours?" she asked with tears in her eyes trying to ignore reality.

Jane stepped back and gave the women some room but held onto her gun.

Constance gave a weak smile. "I... remember. Such a lovely... little girl. I wish... I-I wish I would have spent more... time with you."

"You know every night I stayed up waiting for you? Once you were in the house, I would pretend to be asleep just so you could lay with me for those few minutes" Maura stated as she wrapped her arms around the older woman. "Those moments were all I needed. Those moments made up for the time you were absent" she added as she felt Constance heart decrease a beat at a time.

"You turned... out to be... everything I wanted... in a daughter."

"It was all because of you, you pushed me to become who I am now. I love you, Mother..." Dr. Isles began to cry in silence trying to hide it from Constance.

"I love you...more." the older woman said with her last breath. Her head falling to Maura's.

Jane looked at Frost and nodded once. "Maura, babe. C'mon. We gotta go. Please, hurry." She had seen someone come back to life and it wasn't pretty. Jane held her hand out for her to take.

Maura moved away from Jane's reach as she held her mother closer. The blond hoped that a miracle would occur an her mother would magically be okay. Constance was not only the woman who took her in and raised her, she was also her whole world. She came to love this woman because she was after all the one who loved her like a daughter. Maura sobbed closing her eyes as she tried to picture this fine, classy, elegant, woman smiling once again.

Jane saw the older woman's chest rise high and fall back down. "Shit... Frost." Jane ran and with all her might pulled Maura away. "Lets go!" Holding the blond in her arms she pulled her out of the room and held her tight.

Maura fought with every muscle in her body to escape Jane's grasp. "Jane let me go!" she yelled out kicking and screaming with tears streaming down

A single gun shot went off and it brought a hard lump into Jane's throat. The doctor collapsed in the brunettes arms with so much pain and agony in her heart. "Why?..." she asked sobbing hysterically as she dropped to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Maura." She whispered, going down on her knees with her. "At least... at least you got to say goodbye."

Maura heard no words, felt no comfort, said nothing. She rocked herself back and forth with tears wetting every inch of her face as they rolled down.

Barry walked out holding the gun the shut the door. He felt bad for the blond and bad for what he just had to do. "Jane... we should go."

The woman looked up at him then back at Maura. "We... should bury her mother."

The doctor heard Jane's voice and looked up to her. Red eyes, sniffling, and pausing between her words she asked "Ja...ne, can... We..?"

With a nod, Jane stood up and took her hands, pulling her up as well and as close as possible. "I don't want to leave her like that and I know you dont." Looking over to her partner she spoke again. "Go get her and bring her outside.

"Jane I don't think I can do this"

"You can, babe." Jane picked Maura up in her arms after slinging her gun onto her back. She carried her out of the building with Frost behind them carrying Constance.

Dr. Isles nodded as she then clung on to Jane resting her head on the side of the woman's chest. "Don't leave me alone" she whispered.

"Never.."

000

Standing over the dirt mound next to Maura, Jane had her arm around her shoulder as the woman cried. She even had a few tears, herself, roll down her cheek. The detective hated this but like she had told Maura before, at least she got to say goodbye. Jane couldn't say that. She had argued with her mother before she had taken her lunch that day. Now she'll regret it forever and hate herself for it.

Maura wept as she leaned to Jane's embrace looking down to the small grave site. She hugged her detective tight as she now felt how it was to loose your mother. However, Jane had to see her own mother as a mangled body, and that, was a much more intense pain then this. "I'm sorry" she whispered to the brunette.

Jane kissed her head and sighed. "It's okay. It will all be okay." Her heart was breaking for the honey-blond.

Dr. Isles nodded as she looked up to Jane "Promise?" she asked with a soothing time.

Rizzoli smiled. "Promise."

Once Frost and Maura started walking toward the bikes, Jane stooped down and placed her hand on the mound. "I'll take care of your daughter. I promise."

**Well Maura found her mother. What did yall think? review and let us know what you would like to see happen in the next chapter b/c honestly I'm drawing a blank lol**


	4. Wascally Wabbit

**Chapter 4**

**We own nothing. I know it's sad... just please refrain from rubbing it in.**

"Hey! We can work out without a membership!" Frost said excitedly as they walked into a Gold's gym in South Carolina.

Jane couldn't help but laugh at her partner. "And no steroid high men in here either!" She shook her head as the brunette helped Barry block the doors from unwanted guests.

Dr. Isles smiled as she walked in making sure it was safe as they blockade the door. "In 1935 Karoly Gyula David, E. Dingemanse, J. Freud and Ernst Laqueur isolated a compound, which they named testosterone. This was theorized to be stronger then the compound Adolf Butenandt found in human sweat and urine called Androstenone. In 1937 clinical testing of testosterone preparations occurred with human subjects for the first time" the blond stated having her back to the team.

Maura's googlemouth never ceased to amaze Jane. Standing straight up with her jaw loose. "Alright, Bing." She chuckled and walked up behind the blond, wrapping her arms around her, setting her chin on the woman's shoulder.

"To much?" the woman asked leaning back to the brunette. "I could maybe try to bore this zombies back to death" she chuckled.

"Never." She smirked then shook her head with a chuckle. "Hey! That could work. Next one we see we're so trying it."

"You're kidding... Right?" Maura asked a bit nervous turning her head to look at the brunette. Dr. Isles hated the fact her knowledge about what was fact and fiction, possible and impossible, right and wrong was being put to the test. Now having to actually talk to one, was just pushing the blond to insanity

Jane saw the reaction her words had on her best friend. "Yes, I'm kidding Maura. I'm just kidding." Placing her forehead against Maura's she smiled. "How about we get a shower? Frost, keep a look out?"

The doctor sighed with relief as she smiled to her friend. "You think it's a good idea to leave Frost by himself?" she asked running her hand along side Jane's arm.

"He's a big boy and if he needs help.. nothing will stop me from running out with my gun, wet and naked just to fight off the zombies." She chuckled. "Plus we've already cleared this side and saw no sign of any of them. I think we're okay."

Frost couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Jane doing just that.

The blond giggled as she took a deep breath and exhaled before answering. "Okay" she nodded with a smile looking to Frost.

"You two go enjoy your shower." He smiled and took a seat in a work out machine. "Imma work on my otha guns." He laughed and got a deserved eye roll from Jane.

"Good luck with that Frost" Dr. Isles smirked as she took Jane's hand. "Shall we?" she asked.

Getting to the showers, Jane pulled her own shirt and pants off along with her shoes and went into the area and turned on the water. "Ahh it is kinda nice to not have people around that can shut off the water if the bills aren't paid." She chuckled

Maura smiled as she began to undress herself. Once naked, she walked next to the brunette putting her hand on the woman's lower back.

Feeling her hand, Jane turned and looked down at the shorter woman. "Hey."

"Hey" she grinned looking straight to the woman's eyes.

Without a moment's hesitation, the detective leaned down and kissed Maura with pure passion and lust. She was doing exactly what she had wanted to during their first shower together.

Maura kissed the brunette back with the same emotions as her legs weakened beneath her. This moment was a scenario she always dreamed of, minus the monsters of course.

Not realizing it at first, Jane had walked Maura back to the wall under the shower head and pinned her hands against the tile above her head. The taller woman's body was pressed against hers in a desperate attempt to close all gaps between them.

Dr. Isles moaned into the kiss as the coldness of the wall made contact with her warm skin. Her tongue desperately dancing with the brunette's in a perfectly synchronized way.

With breathing was absolutely necessary, Rizzoli pulled back slightly and grinned. Without a word, she leaned back in and captured her lips once more as one hand slid down, caressing the blond's thigh, while the other still held Maura's wrists

The blond gently rose one leg up as she sensually wrapped it around Jane's waist. Her hands still above her head, the doctor arched her torso to the brunette's body.

With her free hand, she touched the woman's core for the first time, on purpose anyway. There had been times in the lab where Rizzoli had turned and swung her arm too much and her hand brushed across Maura's pelvis. But this time was better. This time was almost unreal. She moved her middle finger down the length of her pussy, and teased the opening.

Maura gasped as she felt the touch for what seemed like the first time. The blond slightly bit down on the woman's bottom lip "Jane" groaned inside the detectives mouth.

Hearing her name moaned in a sensual tone only drove Jane to more of a lustful state. Her fingers dove into her as her thumb circled her sensitive numb. "Maur... You're so wet and tight.." Rizzoli moaned.

"I've been waiting for you" she replied as she kissed Jane with hunger. The leg around the brunettes waist pulled her closer as Maura rocked her hips to the brunettes fingers.

Jane breathed out, rigidly. "Fuck... I love the sound of that." Her fingers curled inside, against a spongy surface. Feeling Maura quiver against her, the detective knew she had just found her weak spot.

"Fu...mmmm" the blond bit her lip as she hummed. "Jezze you have long fi...ngers" she called out as she let her hands drop wrapping them around Jane's neck.

She grinned and moved her lips down to Maura's neck and took her flesh between her teeth lightly. "You act like you like my fingers." She whispered as she drove her digits in deeper.

Dr. Isles tilted her head back as she moaned."I can't act at the moment... I mean it... JANE!" she yelled the woman's name as she felt her fingers drive in deeper into her. The blonds nails dug in deep into the detectives shoulder.

With a grin, she added a third and thrusted harder than before, wanting, waiting for her new lover to climax.

Maura's walls constricted around the woman's fingers. The thought of having this woman naked in front Of her was reason alone to throw anyone overboard. "Fuck!" she moaned out loud as she reached her peak.

Jane moaned, hearing that word come out of her. She brought the woman down from her high slowly. "I didn't know you could cuss like that" She whispered

"I'm...sorry" she said between pants. "It slipped out Jane" she whispered as her eyes were closed trying to ease her excitement.

Jane bit her own lip back and shook her head. "Don't... Don't apologize... I liked it."

Maura slowly opened her eyes looking to Jane. And smirked "Wow, I've never... I hadn't..." the doctor paused trying to make complete sentences.

Rizzoli smirked and leaned back in, pressing her lips to Maura's once again.

The blond returned the kiss not wanting this moment to end. She wrapped her hands around the brunettes waist pulling her close. "This only happened in my dreams and my imagination" she states with a grin.

"Now it happened in real life." She grinned and kissed her once more.

000

Walking out, fully clothed, to find Frost Jane chuckled. "Woooo! Look at hot stuff over there." She smirked watching Barry do pull ups on the chin up bar.

"Frost be careful, we wouldn't want you to pull something" Maura giggled looking to the man.

Barry hopped down and rubbed his hands on his jeans. "You're just jealous you can do pull ups."

Jane raised her brow and walked over to the bar. "Wanna bet?"

"Oh you two" she chuckled as she crossed her hands looking to both detectives.

Jane looked back at Maura and winked before jumping up and grabbing a hold of the bar and pulling herself up slowly about four times then hopping down and clapping her hands together.

"Impressive" the blond said looking to Jane and then at Frost. "Can you beat that detective?" she asked with a challenging tone.

Frost chuckled. "Hell yes, I can. Move aside. Let a pro show you how its done."

In the middle of his fourth chin up, Jane came behind him and started tickling his ribs. Barry squirmed until he finally let go of the bar. The brunette clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Thought you were a pro?"

Dr. Isles laughed as she saw the scene in front of her. "You both are just to much" she chuckles.

000

Going to sleep that night was more peaceful than what the team was used to. Jane spooned Maura with her own back against a wall, their guns around them. Rizzoli, Isles, and Frost could never let their guard down. Barry was over on the weight lifting bench laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Jane?" she asked with a smile.

The brunette squeezed her lightly. "Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For keeping me alive, for being here for me, for everything you do" Maura smiled.

Jane smiled and kissed her shoulder. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'll never leave you and I'll do everything in my power to keep you alive."

"I... I love you Jane" Dr. Isles looked to Jane with such love, with such passion and with such lust in her eyes as she said those words.

"I love you more, Maur." Leaning in, Rizzoli caught Maura's lips with her own in a slow and passionate kiss.

Maura wrapped her arms around the detective deepening the kiss. Her tongue asking for access to enter such glorious place for the blond.

Jane opened her mouth to allow Maura to explore. She never knew anyone could taste as good as the ME. Her hand move to the blond's hip and pulled her even closer. Rolling over so that Maura was on top, Jane's hands traveled down to her ass and squeezed each cheek.

The blond straddled the woman, as she let her hair fall perfectly to the right, not breaking the kiss. "Mmmm" she hummed letting her tongue explore.

The detective couldn't get enough of kissing this woman, however since Frost was in the room with them she wasn't going to let it get too far. Didn't need him turning into a pervert. Jane ran rough, scarred hands up the back of Maura's shirt against her soft flesh. Her index finger found a little scar, right below her left shoulder blade, and caressed it as lovingly as she could.

"Jane" she said as she felt the dampness in her panties. "I just can't keep myself off of you" she whispered looking back to the brunette.

"Then lay right here tonight. I'm not going anywhere."

Maura rested her body on top of the detectives. Her head laid on Jane's chest feeling and hearing every heart beat. Considering all the dead people around them, this beat to the woman's heart was literally music to Maura's ears. It was her own personal lullaby an no one would hear such beauty but the blond.

The sun came up too early the next morning. Groaning slightly, Jane stretched under the weight of her... friend that just happened to be a girl. Opening her eyes she caught a glimpse of a still slumbering Maura and smiled. If it wasn't for this woman, Rizzoli most likely wouldn't be alive right now. She knew that for a fact.

The blond felt something move and quickly woke up. Her eyes met the brunettes as she then smiled "Good morning."

Jane smiled. "G'morning, Beautiful."

"Aww good morning to you too, Jane." Frost said with a chuckle and a stretch.

Maura laughed as she rolled of her beloved Jane. "Good morning Frost" she said stretching as well.

The brunette sat up and yawned. "I'm hungry."

Frost nodded. "Me too." There's some woods across the street.. Wonder if there are some rabbits in there."

"Rabbit meat contains less calorie value than other meats, it's quite healthy" the doctor stated looking to both friends.

"Well, bunny it is." Jane chuckled and got up, helping Maura up as well. "Shhh be verwy verwy quiet. We're hunting wabbits."

Barry couldn't help but bust out in laughter.

Dr. Isles laughed as she's looked to Jane "I miss that cartoon."

"Whoa! You've actually watched that?!"

"Of course, Bugs Bunny first appears in the cartoon short Porky's Hare Hunt, released on April 30, 1938" she stated as she stood up and got off the bed

Jane smirked. "That's one of my favorite Google moments of yours." She kissed her nose then looked to her partner. "Alright, lets go huntin'." Turning back to her best friend she smirked and tapped the gun. "We could use that sniper rifle of yours."

"I was wondering when I could use these skills of mine" the woman smiled taking out the sniper. "Ready" she answered.

The troop left the safety of the gym and walked across the street, guns ready. Walking cautiously into the wooded area, Jane stopped to listen for movement.

Maura slowly rose her sniper gun up peeping through the sniper rifle as she moved from side to side.

Frost had his glock out and Jane had her pistol. Slowly they started to walk off in opposite directions as they moved further into the woods.

"Bugs Bunny, two a clock" she whispered. "You guys got it?" Maura asked not loosing sight of the animal.

Jane looked at where Maura described and smirked. "Show your skills, Maur." She whispered back

Maura nodded as she took a deep breath focusing in on her target. She shut out all surrounding sounds hearing only her heart beat. She aimed perfectly before pulling the trigger. "The food is ready for pick up" she smiled looking to both detectives.

"Sweet!" Frost ran to retreive the food.

Jane walked back over to Maura and congratulated her with a kiss to the cheek. "Nice job, Maur."

Once they got back to the gym with firewood, they went onto the roof and started their 'grill'. Tying the bunny by it's legs, after skinning it, onto a stick supported by two others on either side of the fire they started to cook their meal for the day.

"I feel like a complete Neanderthal" The blond stated with a smirk showing her dimples.

"A very cute Neanderthal" Jane laughed and put her arm around her, looking out at the town. The run down car dealership next to them had a few promising cars in the lot. "Wonder if any of them still work."

"Frost is the man here, he should go check" Dr. Isles stated as she just wanted seconds alone with this beauty of a woman.

"Okay. After we eat." She smiled and moved behind Maura, wrapping both arms around her. "So.. can I ask something?"

"Anything"

"This is going to sound so stupid since we're the only living humans that we know of but..." She knew she was going to sound middle school-ish. "Can I call you my girlfriend?"

Maura felt her heart increase once she heard the question. "Under one condition" she answered running her hands up and down Jane's arms.

"Anything."

"That you ask me in a nicer more formal way."

Jane smirked and stepped back and around Maura. Getting down on one knee, the brunette took her hand and kissed it. "Dr. Maura Isles, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course" The blond responded as she beamed with excitement. She lunged herself to the brunette as she then kissed her with passion.

Jane fell back onto the gravel on the roof and wrapped her arms around the blond, kissing her back. "Whew... I thought you were going to say no." She laughed then kissed her nose.

"Why would I say no when this moment is all I've ever thought of" Dr. Isles answered laying on top of the woman.

"It's true! You didn't see the way she looked at you at work when she thought no one was looking." Frost called out with a laugh.

Jane shot him a look then looked back up at her new girlfriend. "You were eyeing me huh?"

Maura blushed a slightly but as she looked at Jane, she explained. "I was simply studying the way you interacted with others" she giggled

The detective grinned. "Oh yeah? Well now you can stare at me without having a reason. All. You. Want."

"Thank god!" she replied with relief as she then kissed her girlfriend, yeah you read right, HER girlfriend.

After breakfast Frost and Maura went back down the maintenance ladder to get back to the ground floor. Jane had asked them to grab her guns so she could bring the left over food down. When they left she bent down to gather the rabbit. Hearing a growling/moaning noise behind her she reached for her pistol and realized she didn't have it. Standing up quickly she turned and saw four zombies coming up on her from the other side of the roof.

"Fuck!" Jane yelled and backed up to the ledge of the roof and looked down. Without a second to spare, she hopped over it. Pushing off praying she landed in the bushes.

"Holy shit!" Barry exclaimed after seeing Jane fall as he looked through the window. "Maura! Go get Jane! I'm going up"

"What?" she turned as she saw Frost expression. Maura took her guns along with Jane's as she then brought over her shot gun. The doctor took a deep breath as she unblocked the door opening it. Slowly yet in a hurry, Dr. Isles steps outside. "Jane?" she called out securing every step she took trying to figure out where the detective was.

Jane groaned as her hand fell out of the bushes. Hearing Maura, she wanted the woman to get to her as fast as possible to get them both back inside. Gun shots could be heard from on top of the roof. "Maur..."

The blond paused for a second to try and listen for Jane. "Jane baby, speak louder" she called out as she walked further from the building.

"Maura!" She used a little bit of strength to call out to her from the bushes at the corner of the front of the building.

Dr. Isles heard the faint voice as she then spotted the dwelling monsters also going toward the bushes. "I'm coming baby hang in there!" Maura yelled as she shot the Zombies one by one. Killing them.

Once she reached the detective, Maura checked her out, "Are you okay? Can you stand up?" the woman asked reaching for Jane yet keeping a look out.

When Jane was pulled from the bushes she held onto the blond as she slowly stood up. "I.. I think I'm okay." Her back and left side were bleeding in several spots. Sticks had stabbed her in multiple places and some had even broken off of the bush and were protruding out of the wounded detective's body.

"Geesh Jane, where you trying to be Hulk or something?" she asked wrapping one arm around Jane. "I got you baby hold on to me" she stated as she looked around having her shotgun aiming at anything and everything that moved.

"Yeah... something like that." She moaned out. Finally getting inside and the doors blocked once again, Jane was placed on the bench and laid down on her stomach, since most of her wounds were around her back.

Maura moved around finding her first aid kit along with a lighter and a needle. She came back to Jane and looked to her. "Take off your shirt" she demanded.

Frost came back down and closed the latch. "Damn them all to hell!" He shook his head then saw Jane as she sat up and took off her shirt slowly. Seeing the sticks coming out of her side and back he sighed. "Geeze, Rizzoli."

"Frost go secure the windows. These monsters smell blood like a shark and they will come around" she said as Maura then went on taking every stick out of Jane's body before disinfecting them.

Barry nodded and started securing them all.

Jane looked at Maura and winced with ever tug and every wipe. "Thank you." She said weakly.

"For what?" she asked looking to the deeper wounds.

"Saving my life."

"There is no need to thank me, you've saved my life plenty of times Jane" the doctor replied looking to the brunette.

"On the bright side... I flew for like two point three seconds." She chuckled then winced at the pain it caused.

"Oh my hero" she used Jane's sarcasm. "Now i need to warn you, some of these wounds need more then two stitches. This might hurt more then it already is" she added.

Jane narrowed her eyes and gripped the bench with her hands tightly. "Okay..."

Maura took a the needle and some thread, she disinfected it and then began to stitch the wounds one opening at a time. It hurt her to see Jane in so much pain, but it had to be done.

Jane winced with each poke of the needle, but it was better than dying from blood loss and not being able to protect her girlfriend.

"All done" Maura said cleaning up the wounds. "Try not to jump off of buildings for now okay?" she leaned over giving Jane a kiss.

The wounded kissed Maura back sweetly. "I'll try not to.. no promises though."

"Jane" she glared at the woman

"Okay okay. I promise."

"Thank you" the blond then took a breath. "We can't go anywhere tonight nor tomorrow, not with you like this.

Jane sighed. "Okay. You're the doctor. Hopefully their wont be anymore freaks." She knew that was an empty thought.

"I'll make sure we're safe for the remainder of our time here, I can't loose you Jane" she whispered pressing her forehead against the detectives.

The brunette closed her eyes and took a breath. "Maura... When all this is over, we're going to have the best life possible. Together. I promise you. We'll get married, have a family of our own, own lots of land. Completely start over with life itself. We could rule the world if we wanted. But none of that matters as much as you do. Babe, you're all I have left to truly love and I thank God that I still have you."

"Marry?" she asked with a bright smile as her heart almost melted.

Jane opened her eyes and stared into Maura's. "Yeah.. you remember when we were describing our fantasy weddings? Well, I couldn't picture anyone but you standing beside me."

"With the Boston Red Sox shirt and all?" she chuckled as she took Jane's hand with a grin.

"Yeah, the jersey, flying peanuts, hotdogs, and everything else that will come with them." She laughed and kissed the delicate knuckles of Maura's right hand.

The blond giggled like a teenager "That fantasy sounds lovely Jane" she smiled and cupped her lover's cheek. "And our future sound even better"

**Hope we didn't disappoint with this chapter!**

**Reviews are like magical unicorns and rainbows to us!**


	5. Brother

**Chapter 5**

**NoH8...**

After Frost brought the rest of the half eaten, amazingly untouched by freaks,rabbit back down from the roof, the threesome ate it. They left it for lunch so they wouldn't be so hungry tomorrow at breakfast time. Looking over the bench where they ate, Jane looked to her partner. "Frost... I don't say this enough but, you're like my brother. And I love you as one." She spoke sincerely.

"Awe is Jane growing a softie now?" he chuckled giving the woman a playful punch on the arm.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away. "See this is why I'm not nice to you."

Frost laughed "Alright alright, I'm kidding." The tall man then looked to Jane serious "I love you too, as a sister of course" the detective gave the brunette a smile. "I would give my life up for you and Maura. You're a great human being Jane and I couldn't see myself getting stranded in the middle of so much chaos with anyone but you. You're in the cool club" he chuckled.

Jane grinned. "I couldn't imagine a better threesome than this." She smiled and placed her hand over his for a moment. "Thank you for what you've done for Maura and I already." She shook her head. "In the club, I'm the leader. I dunno what you're talkin' about." The detective winked.

He laughed yet again "No problem you two are after all, my only family...Softie" he chuckled looking to Jane.

She smiled. "We're each others only family. And I'll be damned if I loose either one of you." Jane said looking to Frost then over at her girlfriend.

Frost looked over to Maura "it was about time" he grinned.

Jane laughed and nodded. "I agree. It was about time we did something."

"I don't want to go into detail about that _something,_" he grinned. "But I'm happy, she's a great girl and so are you" Frost smiled patting Jane's arm.

Jane grinned. She could only agree about Maura being a great woman. Standing up, she winced slightly. She hoped Maura wouldn't notice but by the look on the beauty's face, she was wrong.

"Ha she saw that" he whispered as he saw the blonds gesture.

Dr. Isles looked up just in time to see her girlfriend flinch. She sat up straight signaling Jane over.

The brunette hung her head and took the walk of shame over to Maura. "I'm okay."

"Really? And the fact that you barely just made it here is what?" she stated in a serious tone extending her hand to Jane helping her to sit next to her

"I'll... be okay. Maybe fresh air would do me good."

"Humm, I don't know if that's a good idea Jane"

Jane nodded and slid down the wall to sit next to the blond. "Okay."

"Geeze, Rizzoli. You're so whipped." Frost chuckled. "I could take her out for just a few minutes. But only if it's okay with you, Doc."

The doctor looked over and thought for a minute. "I don't know Frost, can I count on you to not allow her jump off of anything?" she joked.

He grinned and walked over holding out his hands to help Jane up. "Trust me, Doc. I"m not taking her anywhere near anything she can jump off of."

The taller woman smirked and stood up slowly. "We'll only be a few minutes, babe. Don't worry."

The blond smiled as she gave her lover a kiss "Alright but take the Guns."

"Yes, ma'am." Jane smirked and grabbed her pistol and Frost his glock before making their way outside.

Jane looked back at Maura once more before moving out of the building. She had a smile on her face. Love beaming off of her. Looking back at Barry she blushed. "What?"

"Nothing, just feels good to know there's some hope and love in Zombie land"

She smiled and looked down. "I can't describe how much I love her. I promised I would marry her once all of this was over."

"Am I invited?" he grinned walking with Jane making sure she was okay.

"What are you talkin' about? Are you invited. Of course you are! You're the best man." She grinned. Jane was walking a bit slowly as the pain started to hit again. She didn't want to say anything but it started to become unbearable. "May-maybe we should turn back?

"I am?" Frost asked with excitement "I thought one of this creatures was gonna take my place for a minute" He joked, but just like that he turned serious once he saw his friend in obvious pain. "Why? Are you okay? What's wrong?" the detective quickly stopped.

Jane groaned and held her side. "Just hurts... I'll be fine though."

She smiled and turned back to only see a Zombie charging directly at her. Trying to take out her gun, it got caught in her belt loop. It was gaining on her fast, as she struggled, but it all seemed to happen in slow motion. The next thing she knew, Frost had pushed her out of the way and she fell to the ground. Sitting up quickly, holding her side, Rizzoli found the creature on top of Barry. "FROST!" Finally getting her gun out she fired six times into the beast. Rizzoli ran over and then kicked it off. That's when she saw her partner with blood all over his shirt. His and it's. There was a chunk missing from his right shoulder. "Oh god, no." tears weld up in her eyes as she fell to her knees. "MAURA!" She screamed, three times.

"Stay with me, buddy." Leaning over Jane put his forehead against his with her hand on the other side of his neck. "Please stay with me.." She knew the virus was already spreading in him and there was nothing she could do about it.

Dr. Isles was preparing her first aid kid for when Jane came backs it was time to clean the woman's wounds and change the bandages. The blond heard a faint shot and thought it was all a just in her mind. Maura stood quiet for a second as she stopped everything to listen when there it was, her name being called by Jane. The doctor knew that tone, scared, hopeless, in need for help, something was wrong. Dr. Isles stood up as fast as her legs could carry her as she took her shotgun and ran outside. "Jane! Frost, where are you!?" the woman called out in despair trying to fin her lover.

Hearing her girlfriend, finally, Jane called out again. "MAURA!" Tears were evident in her voice as well on her face. "Maura hurry!" She called out once more before seeing her.

The doctor ran to her beloved with shotgun in hand. "What happened?" she asked reaching her girlfriend. "Where''s Fr..." Maura looked to the body laying on the ground "Frost!" she called out giving Jane her shotgun. Dr. Isles knelt next to the man as she analyzed the wounds "What happened?"

Jane pointed to the body a few feet away from them. "It was charging... my my gun gun stuck... Frost sa-saved my life." She sniffed. "Barry, I'm so sorry."

"Shit" the doctor said as she noticed the bite mark and the flesh ripped out. "No, no, no, Berry stay with us. We can loose you, come on talk to me" Maura was almost in a panic state as she felt his heart rhythm begin to slow down. "Jane, we have to get inside, NOW!" the blond said looking to Her the brunette with tears in her eyes.

Tears were streaming down Jane's face. She shook her head slightly. "Maura.. turn around." The detective didn't want the blond to see what she was about to do. Placing the barrel of the gun to his temple she looked at Maura. "Please..."

Maura looked to Jane and back to Frost. "Damn it Frost" she whispered as she stooped down kissing his forehead. Jane of course moving so she could. "Thank you, for everything" she added before she stood up giving both of the detectives her back.

Jane looked down at him, seeing Barry give Maura a smile. Stroking his cheek, Jane leaned down and kissed right where her girlfriend just had. "I love you, Brother." The brunette wasn't going to let him turn into a monster. With that thought, Jane put the gun back to his temple and pulled the trigger.

Every loss Jane had experienced came crashing on her at that moment. Tears waterfalled out of her eyes, as her hand rested on his chest.

After a moment she took a deep breath then looked around. "We... need to bury him.. I refuse to leave Frost like this."

Dr. Isles turned to look at her girlfriend as she heard her speak. "Jane, we need to go inside. These demons will be seeking us out any minute."

Jane looked at her with sad eyes and a defeated expression on her face. Sniffing, she knew the doctor was right. Looking down at her partner she took a breath and shook her head. "It's not right. If they find him.. they'll rip him apart.."

Maura took a deep breath of frustration looking around. "okay look this is what we're gonna do. First I need you to get inside, I lost him already I don't need to loose you to babe. I'll bury him and tomorrow morning you could say your goodbyes" she suggested.

Jane stood up slowly and took her hand. "We can dig the hole faster if both of us work on it. Plus, four eyes are better than two out here. If I start hurting again.. I'll stop. But please... I don't want to leave you alone out here. Please don't make me."

"Geeze Jane please, can you for once listen to me. I can't worry about the body and you and the monsters all at the same time. Please!" the doctor states with despair and tears in her eyes. "I just can't deal with this right now."

The taller woman pulled the other close, wrapping her arms around her. "I love you and I don't think it would be wise if we split up... Now please, let me help you bury him." Jane motioned to go down on her knees and took out her machete and started hacking at the dirt trying to get it pliable enough to dig it out. "C'mon, Maur. Can't do this alone."

Dr. Isles did not like the idea one bit, but she had no energy and no intentions of fighting not under the conditions they were both in. She looked around once before kneeling down and helping the detective.

000

Standing over a mound of dirt once again, staring at the cross she made out of two sticks and Frost's shoe string, Jane let a tear fall. "Lets go inside." Reaching next to her, she took Maura's hand, lacing their fingers together. Finally looking at the blond, Rizzoli kissed her forehead. Thankful that they were able to bury their friend in peace.

Maura gave her hand a squeeze, she leaned into Jane while the shotgun was on her free hand. Every little noise she heard send chills all over her body and she would immediately aim her gun to that direction. "Let's hurry" she stated.

Jane nodded and between them they carried Frost's guns back with them. After doing a sweep of the gym, they settled to the showers. The detective was quiet and wasn't making eye contact with Maura.

The blond pressed her back to the cold, wet wall as she slowly let herself slide to the shower floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Are we the only ones left?" Jane broke the silence as she stood the next shower stall over, letting the hot water hit her back as she rested her arms and chin on the tiled, bust high, divider between the two women. "Are we the only ones that could survive? Why us? Not that I'm complaining, but how did we get so lucky?"

Maura didn't reply right away, she hid under the water to prevent her tears from showing. "I don't know Jane, I just don't know. I thought I comprehended how this life worked and what was possible and impossible but... Zombies? I mean, that's just threw me off balance, I for once don't know" the woman's voice cracked as she said the last part.

Jane took a breath then walked around the divider and sat next to her girlfriend, pulling the wet woman into her arms. "Not knowing is the scariest part. But somehow... we'll get through this. We have to look forward to getting married. Look forward to getting back to a life where we don't have to keep looking over our shoulders and sleeping with the lights on.."

Dr. Isles leaned into Jane's embrace. "I know Jane, I just can't at this moment. You and I fell in love in a hopeless place, we lost people in the chaos of hell, and somehow we have to look forward to our future when we don't know what tomorrow holds? I don't know how to deal baby" she whispered the last part.

"We'll just have to... live every day like it's our last." She swallowed and pulled her even closer. Watching the dirt from their bodies circle around the drain before going down, she spoke again. "All that matters is that we're together and we still have each other. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else." She looked back at the gorgeous woman beside her and tilted her chin up to look into her hazel orbs. "Whenever you get scared, just stare into my eyes and imagine a place you would rather be with me. And I'll do the same with you."

The blond gave her a smile as she gazed deep into her eyes. "I love you Jane Rizzoli, and I will do everything I can to protect you. I'm scared, I've almost lost hope. But I have you, and you are the reason why I keep fighting and why I haven't given up." Maura took her girlfriends hand and kissed the wet knuckles before bringing their hands to her chest. "You are my faith, my hope, my happiness, my joy, my past, present, and future. You are my strength babe and I will fight till the end for you, for me, for us."

Jane felt knew tears well up in her eyes. But these were different. These were from relief. From happiness in this gloomy day. "I won't stop fighting to protect you and myself.. Because without you I have nothing to fight for. Sure, my life, but... what is a life without Maura Isles? I'll do everything in my power to protect you, baby.. Everything." Leaning in, her lips crashed with that of her girlfriend's and pulled her impossibly closer.

The woman smiled as she kissed Jane with every emotion she could. Maura rested the brunettes hand on the blonds breast as she the cupped her lovers cheek.

She moaned against her lips. Pulling the blond to straddle her, Jane was allowed to deepen the kiss. Breaking contact only when breathing was necessary, she smirked. "Gah, I love you."

Dr. Isles straddled the brunette as her hands wrapped a bit loosely around the woman's neck "I love you too Jane, with all that I am."

Jane smiled and kissed her once more.

"Lets go to 'bed'."

**Ok ok, show of hands who hates me for killing off Frost...**

**If it helps I teared up a little while typing it. Poor guy. Oh and Jane calls him brother! OMG **

**Reviews are great and I hope the person that told us not to kill anyone one off will still read. Poor thing, when their review came in we had just typed the death seen. Sorry :/**

**Let us know what you want to see in the next chapter!**


	6. Gone

**Chapter 6**

Walking to the car dealership down the street from the gym, Jane started checking their surroundings as well as if any cars were drive-able. She looked at Maura. "I think we should get an off road vehicle. Wonder how much we'll have to put down on it?" She chuckled and walked over to a Jeep.

"I want a mini van Jane, I think it would be more affordable" Maura giggled as she joked.

"Ah yes, BUT how efficient is it in mowing down zombies? And when did you become a soccer mom?!" Jane let out a laugh.

"Well you did mention a family didn't you?" she smiled walking up to Jane and kissing her detective. "I have to agree with that first part though" Maura added putting her hands around the brunettes waist.

"I did." She smiled and wrapped her arms around the blond and kissed her back. "I hope we can have at least one peaceful day." She kissed her once more. "You wanna stay at the gym a bit longer or do you want to relocate?"

"I agree" Dr. Isles smiled resting her head on the brunettes chest. "Relocating would be nice, that place holds to many memories already" she stated.

"Okay... there's a neighborhood not to far from here. Right passed the woods. Maybe we can try there. It may be safer. More houses for the freaks to go through. I'm sure they'll get lazy."

"Lazy? Those things are beasts baby" the blond chuckled hugging her tight. "When would you like to go?" she asked taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"A girl could only hope." She smirked. "As soon as we get an off road vehicle."

"This means I have to let go doesn't it?"

"Nah, not yet."

"Good I wand planning on it" Maura then closed her eyes to hear the beautiful music she oh so loved made by her lovers hear beat.

Jane held her girlfriend for a few minutes before she saw the hatch of a minivan open from across the aisle of cars. "And that would be why we're not getting' a minivan, Maura." Stepping back, she aimed her AK47 at the target that was slowly getting out of the trunk.

Dr. Isles quickly took her shot gun and aimed "Yeah off road vehicle sounds good" she states in a serious manner next to the woman.

The taller woman moved around to the back of the Jeep to get a better angle then saw a young man coming out of the trunk of the van. "Hold down, Maur.." She stepped closer to him. "Hey... you okay?" Jane asked cautiously.

"Jane, what is it?"

"It's uh... it's a he. He looks normal." Jane said as the boy held up his hands, showing he was unarmed except for a baseball bat.

"It's a he, congratulations" Dr. Isles replied as she moves in closer to Jane. "Make sure he hasn't been bitten."

"Really?" She looked at Maura with an eye roll after her sarcastic comment. Moving closer to him she checked the boy over. "Have you been bitten?"

He shook his head.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Do you have anyone else with you?"

Another shake of his head.

"What's your name?" Maura called out as she stood next to Jane.

"Adam... Adam Manor"

"I'm Maura Isles" the blond reaches out to shake the man's hand.

The young man just looked at Maura's hand, then to her face before looking back to Jane.

"Okay.." Maura said as she slowly took her hand away.

"You're the only survivors I've seen." He sighed. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Jane Rizzoli. We were about to grab a truck and head into the neighborhood over there. Do you want to come?"

"You're more then welcome to come" she added to Jane's statement

Adam looked between the two then nodded. "I'm kinda hungry... Do you have any food?"

Jane shook her head. "We ran our supply already... But I'm sure there are some canned goods or something in one of the houses. C'mon."

The blond looked to the young man as she moved to Jane "I'm not too sure about this babe, what of he has been bitten and just won't tell us?" the woman whispered.

Backing up with Maura, out of ear shot of the boy, she sighed. "Yeah... but... wouldn't he be like Frost and Cons... Wouldn't he be dying?" She looked at Adam then back at her girlfriend.

Dr. Isles looked nodded as she took a breath "Yeah I guess you're right" she agreed gazing to her lovers eyes.

Jane noticed that Maura was doing what she had told her to do if she were scared. Taking the woman in her arms, she rested her forehead against the shorter woman's and stared right back. "We'll be okay."

"I hope so" she whispered wrapping her arms around her lover .

000

Just to be safe, Jane drove through the neighborhood with Adam in the passenger seat of the Jeep Liberty and Maura sat in the backseat with her gun ready so there were no surprises. Just in case. Pulling into a house into New Friarsgate, Jane looked around at the houses next to it then the van and older and newer models of the Optima car. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her 47 and got out. "Lets go."

The blond locked n' loaded as she got off the car. "Check the back first?" Maura asked as she walked around the jeep to meet her girlfriend.

Jane nodded. "Yeah." She took a breath and looked at Adam as he got out. "Ready?"

He gave a nod and all three of them went to the back yard and unlatched the fence. Looking around she saw a worn out hammock and a gray two level porch extending from the house. In the back of the yard there was a little girl's playhouse, a storage area that looked like a mini barn and a child's swing set in the middle of them. Walking to the middle of the yard, the brunette shrugged. "Seems clear to me. Adam, you wanna go up to the porch and see if you can find a spare key to the back door? I'd rather not kick it in."

Maura dropped her aim to the ground as she smiled over to Adam. "It feels strange to have someone around besides... Frost" the doctor stated as she lowered her head saying the man's name.

Jane nodded and pulled her close. "It does feel strange, but by no means have we replaced him. Okay?"

"Found it!" She boy called out from the porch. He had found a spare key under an angel statue on some iron shelves, behind the patio table.

Once the door opened Jane scanned the room. They walked through the door, into the dinning area, straight ahead was a kitchen. Walking further in, Jane stepped onto the carpet of the living room. Everything seemed to be in order in the house. So far.

"I'll check the rooms" the blond suggested. "You wanna check for food?" she asked looking to Jane

Jane shook her head. "Nah, Adam. Check for food, will ya?"

He nodded then Jane followed Maura. Going through the living room they then turned right and could see the front door, a hallway to the right, a white door to the left, a laundry area and a master bedroom right beside them. Turning directly to the right, there was a wet bar with a cage and what looked like a dead bunny inside. "What's behind door number one?"

"nothing?" she asked with a smile "Hopefully."

She nodded. "Stand back." Once Maura had, Jane slung open the metal door and scanned the second bedroom. "Clear." Walking through the room she opened up another door and scanned. It was a short garage about six feet wide. There was an extra fridge out there as well. Peering inside she saw loads of soda. "Sweet." She smiled and turned to her girlfriend. "Well there's a chair and a bed in this room. The metal door locks from the inside and we have a garage door and a wooden one that blocks us from the outside.. This may be the safest room here." Looking into the bedroom there was an art desk a closet and a trap for an attic. "And an attic. Safest room in the house. We'll sleep here."

"Okay babe, will Adam be sleeping with..." Maura was interrupted as the young man came in.

Adam spoke up as he stood at the door to enter the bedroom. "They got lots of canned food in the cabinet."

She turned to look at him and smiled "It's time to eat."

The couple followed the survivor to the kitchen. "We've got beans, peanut butter, instant mac and cheese. And lots more. Oh even instant grits. Wonder if the microwave still works..."

"Only one way to find out" Maura said looking to Adam.

Adam smirked and pressed a few buttons and it beeped. "I did a few things to it before coming to get the two of you. So tho there's no power in the house, the microwave can still work."

"You are awesome." Jane chuckled and found a manual can opener in the drawer. "Lets see if we can find some plates. We're actually going to have a nice meal."

"Amazing" Dr. Isles chuckled as she began to Set up the table. "Don't forget to wash your hands, both of you" the blond smiled glancing up to both.

Jane looked over at the blond and smirked. "Only if there's water." Walking over to the sink Jane prayed there was water because she desperately needed a shower. Turning the knob it took a second before it started pouring. It wasn't much pressure but it was enough to use. "Thank god!"

Maura finished setting up when she went to wash her hands as well. "I'm famished" she said turning to the brunette.

Jane opened a can of pinto beans, and put them in a bowl then into the microwave. She then started to make mac & cheese and replaced the beans with it once they were done. "Me too, babe."

"hey..." she said leaning back in the counter.

Rizzoli looked over and smiled softly. "Hey."

"You haven't kissed me today"

"I'm pretty sure I have but, I don't mind doing it again." With a smile, Jane brought Maura closer to her and kissed her deeply.

"I know" she chuckled moving to the brunette and capturing her lips as she wrapped her arms tight around her.

"Mm" Rizzoli moved her hands to the small of Maura's back, pulling her body flush against her own. The microwave went off and Adam walked passed them to it and fixed their plates before setting them on the table. Letting them be, the young man started to eat.

Maura receded resting her forehead on Jane's. "I love you, detective" she said in a low soothing tone.

"And I love you, doctor." She leaned up and kissed the blond's forehead before looking over at the table. "Lets go eat."

"Let's" she replied taking the woman's hand before walking to the table.

After dinner the three went to the living room. "Adam would you like to take a shower first?" Jane asked, looking towards the boy.

"Or would you like to just rest?" Maura added.

He shrugged. "I'll take a shower. Maybe they have some clothes here we can change into." He said then took off toward the master bedroom and started searching. Once he found something to wear he went to the bathroom and started the water. Jane smiled over to Maura as she laid her guns down in front of the couch and laid down, bringing the woman on top of her.

Dr. Isles laid on top of her girlfriend as she smiled "I could get used to this."

Jane smiled and kissed her lips. "Yeah? Me too."

"Yes, how are you feeling?" Maura asked getting comfortable.

"Better actually. They don't hurt as much." She looked into her eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, just you know... Worried. What do you think about Adam?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "I... I don't trust him. But of course I don't trust anyone but you and Fr.. just you, anymore."

Dr. Isles sighed as she looked to Jane "I miss him" she stated.

Rizzoli teared up a bit and nodded. "I do too..."

"I hope he's okay."

"What do you mean? Frost's dead... because of me." She shut her eyes and turned her head away from Maura.

The blond took Jane's chin between her fingers turning her head her way "Hey, don't look away. Look at me Baby."

Jane looked at Maura. She had a fear. A strong fear of loosing the woman she loved more than life itself. Staring into her eyes, her mind went to a day where everything was back to normal, they were married and had a house on the beach. Sitting on a towel and watching the waves crash on the Hawaiian sand.

"It was not your fault Jane, he did exactly what you would have done in his position. Don't you dare blame yourself you hear me?" Maura punctuated on a firm tone.

Hearing her voice again snapped Jane out of her own little world and sighed. "I can't help but blame myself. My gun got stuck in my belt loop and he, figuratively, took the bullet for me."

"Jane, don't" she stated again glaring at Jane.

The brunette closed her mouth and her eyes and let out a breath. Defeated.

"I love you Jane and there is no need to blame yourself for something that was not, I repeat NOT your fault okay?"

"K."

Jane's arms tightened around Maura, keeping her close.

"You didn't say you love me back by the way" she whispered with a smirk as she rested her head on her girlfriends chest.

"I love you too." Jane rested her chin on top of the woman's head. "I don't think Adam should sleep in the same room as us."

"I was just about to suggest the same thing" the woman giggled. "But it's really up to him babe" she added.

"No. It's not. It's up to us. He's tagging along with us, remember."

Maura nodded "You're right Jane. I still can't believe we found him" she stated.

"Yeah... but I'm not sure if he's a gift or a curse yet."

"In all honesty, I have a bad feeling about this"

"We'll see." Hearing the water turn off Jane moved just slightly. "It's about our turn then we'll go to sleep okay? In the safe room."

"Mhm, do I have to move now?" she almost whined.

Jane shook her head. "Nah, not until he comes out."

"Good" the blond said giving the woman a squeeze as she moaned with approval.

Adam came out shortly after in a Clemson shirt that was a bit to big and a pair of shorts and his shoes. "It's all yours."

Maura and Jane got up and took their guns to the bathroom after finding some clothes to wear and headed to the bathroom. Setting their rifles and AK on the toilet seat beside the shower, Jane placed her machete on the wash cloth rack where they were and put the handguns right inside the curtain on the ledge of the tub, just in case.

Maura took her clothes off as she got the water running and ready for Jane and herself. "Is the door locked" the blond asked.

"Yeah, it's locked." She stepped in with her lover and closed the curtain.

Dr. Isles let the water run down her body then moving aside for her lover. The blond leaned on the shower wall looking to Jane "How did I get so lucky with you?" she asked as she grinned.

Jane moved under the water and shrugged. "I'm constantly asking myself the same question."

"About me? Or about yourself?" The woman joked with a smile.

The detective smiled. "About you, of course."

Maura smirked walking under the warm water along with her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Both bodies touching had more fireworks then fourth of July and was way more intense. "I love you Jane" she said in a soft tone.

Jane moved her hands up Maura's arms and smiled. "I love you too, Maur. So much."

Dr. Isles closed her eyes looking up as the water hit her face. She puckered her lips hoping the brunette would capture them in a passionate kiss.

Rizzoli couldn't help but chuckle and do just as Maura wanted. During the affectionate kiss, the sound of there door being busted in was heard.

Adam came in grabbed the rifles and AK47 and hauled ass. While that was happening Jane had reached for her gun and aimed it outside the curtain and fired once. Missing. "Son of a bitch. Getting out quickly she threw her clothes back on and ran out the house running down the drive way. The boy was no where in sight. "SHIT!"

Maura took the machete as she put on her clothes. Running out to catch up to Jane, she saw the woman standing there looking from one place to another "Where is he?" she asked.

Jane looked beside her with worried eyes.

"Gone.."

**Shout out to **AMCPrincess_**... Get outta my head! Lol Right before your review on the last chapter we had decided to do what you had said. Both things. The car and survivor. Lol I really hope we're not that predictable or something haha**_

_**Reviews are AWESOME!**_


	7. Bands

**Chapter 7**

Laying in bed in the safe room, Jane couldn't shut her eyes. She hated the fact that they lost their big guns and were stuck with just two hand guns and a machete. With her arm wrapped around Maura, holding her close she sighed.

"It's gonna be okay Jane, don't stress yourself over it" Maura stated assuring her girlfriend they would be alright.

"What are we going to do Maura? Eventually we'll run out of food and have to move."

"We'll move in the morning, it's easier to spot the monsters. We'll go down town and see what we can find" the woman straddled her girlfriend then looking to her. "Jane, we have made it this far. We have each other and we will do everything to continue to survive. It's not the end here baby, so he took out guns. But you have air in your lungs, a heart beat, and a girlfriend that loves you, this no one could take away."

Jane looked over at her girlfriend and smiled sweetly, though they could barely see each other in the dark room. "You're right. You are. I love you so much Maura. I wouldn't have come this far without you."

The doctor laid on top of her lover as she took a breath "I love you to" she exhaled with a grin.

Leaning up with a smirk, the detective captured Maura's lips with her own. Wrapping her arms completely around her she pulled back. "On the bright side, we actually have some alone time."

The woman chuckled "A house all to ourselves huh" she added making untraceable patters on the woman's abdomen.

"Yeah." She breathed out against Maura's lips. "I think we should take advantage."

"I totally agree" Maura smirked as she leaned kissing her girlfriend in a passionate kiss.

Jane made love to her girlfriend until they both came. Something about sex while the threat of potential zombies lurking right outside the house made the adrenaline pump through their bodies. Laying with her arms around Maura, the brunette took a deep breath and smiled.

She was just about to say something when the radio/what was a clock started going off. Jumping slightly, Jane sat up to listen to where the static noise was coming from. Very dimly she could hear people talking. Getting up, still in her tank and boy shorts, she walked over and felt around the object and found a dial on the right side of it and started tuning. "I hear voices." She said to Maura.

"Place it next to the window" she suggested as she sat down wrapping the sheet around her naked torso.

Jane opened the bedroom door, to the garage since there were no windows in the safe room. She could hear a little clearer. _"If-If anyone can hear me and you've survived the zombie apocalypse... there are more survivors. We are in the city in the Midlands. There are about forty of us so far. Please we need all the help we can get. Maybe, just maybe we can win this war."_

The detective looked over at Maura with wide eyes. "There's more. First thing in the morning we're going."

"You think that broadcast is recent? It could be a recording?"

"It could be either. There's only one way to find out."

The blond took a deep breath looking to Jane. She ran her hands through her hair "Babe, we have to get weapons first."

Jane looked at Maura and walked back over to her. "Okay and where exactly do we get said weapons? Ours are gone. That little bastard took them, except for the ones we had with us."

"I still stand behind my suggestion and go early morning down town to see what we can get."

Jane sighed and nodded her head. "Okay baby." She closed the door back again and got in bed opening her arms for Maura.

Dr. Isles laid next to her beloved. "I hope there is people there... alive" she said cuddling into Jane.

She nodded. "Me too babe... Me too."

"But no more trusting anyone, please. I don't need someone taking off again with our things or worst, taking off with my girl" she chuckled.

Jane simply nodded her head. "Well then why are we going to seek these people out if we can't trust anyone? What if they turn on us?"

The blond took a deep breath looking to her detective "I don't know Jane, how about we just stay the incredible duo?" she gave her a half smile.

"We could baby." She smiled and kissed her forehead. "But first, lets get some well needed sleep."

"Yea that sounds good" Maura smiled looking to her girlfriend.

Jane's eyes woke up every two hours or so through the night. When morning rolled around, the detective got up. She grabbed some jewelry making wire and grabbed the pliers, that she found on the art desk in the safe room, and went to the dinning room table and started working. It was cheap but Jane felt it needed to be done.

Maura turned around trying to hug Jane but the body she oh so loved was not there. The blond quickly stood up putting on some clothes. "Jane... Jane!?" she called out a bit Louder the second time as she came out of the room.

"I'm in here babe." Jane called out as she grabbed what she had made and stood up with a small smile on her lips. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah I did till I woke up in a panic" the woman walked towards Jane. "What are you doing in here?" she asked in wonder.

"Sorry about that." She smiled. "Eh just a lil arts and crafts project. It's not much but..." Slowly getting down on one knee, Jane looked up at her girlfriend. "Maura, I have been trying to figure out what to say to you when I did this but... I couldn't come up with anything that would mean exactly what I feel for you. Baby, we don't have a preacher around but I want to marry you and know that I have the label of Maura's wife. There isn't any word or measurement in the world to describe how much I love you. We've been through just about everything together, so do something else with me to add on to the long list. Maura Isles... will you marry me? Right now." She opened her left hand to reveal two handmade rings (wedding bands if you will), as she stood back up.

Dr. Isles looked down to Jane then to the handmade rings as tears began to roll down her cheeks. The blond was left with no words for this, this here was so not expected. "Jane this is... Wow... Yes, yes, yes!" she beamed with exciting as she reached out her hand for the ring.

"I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, ti'l death do us part. For as long as we both shall live." With a grin, Jane slowly slid the simple ring on to Maura's ring finger. "Perfect fit." She whispered then looked into the woman's eyes. "With this ring I thee wed."

Maura took the other ring copying the same vows as the Brunette. She slid the band on the ring finger as she smiled. "Jane, thank you" she added looking to her new wife.

Jane smiled lovingly and shook her head. "No... Thank you." She pulled the woman closer kissing her with every bit of passion and love in her soul.

The blond smirked as she kissed her woman back with such lust. Running her hands down the woman's torso and pulling her even closer as she rested her hand on the brunettes lower back.

Jane pulled her lips back and rested her forehead against Maura's. "I promise we'll make it out of this together. We have to."

"I trust you Jane and I know we will" the woman smiled as she hugged the brunette with all she could.

The 'groom' held her bride close and secure. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, my wife"

**Okay we have one more chapter to go until this is finished. WE WANT REVIEWS! Hit us up with em and let us know what you thought so far. **

**Last chapter is going to be much longer than all the rest. Thank you for sticking with us thus far.**


	8. Finally, True Peace

**(Sorry it took so long for us to post this, but we knew how the end was going to be and well... just read to find out)**

**Last chapter! **

**Y'all ready for this? Cuz i'm not...**

Breakfast was eaten, things were packed, guns were loaded and wedding bands were proudly showed. Pulling the blond close against her, Jane kissed her wife with every bit of emotion possible. Pulling back she locked eyes with her. "You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" she smiled kissing Jane one last time. "Are we really doing this?" Maura asked looking to Jane as she fixed her equipment.

Jane nodded. "We are. I hope we don't have to be on our own anymore. Hell, I hope we can trust these people." She sighed and walked out the front door with her.

"Don't forget to lock the door" she joked walking out side as she scanned the place for unwelcome guests.

The detective chuckled. "I'll get right on it." Taking a deep breath, she held her machete in her left hand. She let Maura have both hand guns to protect her. Getting into the truck she locked the doors then started it up.

"Take the small streets babe" she stated looking around before making eye contact with her lover.

"Okay." She glanced over at her and nodded. She started driving toward the city. "We should be there in about twenty minutes."

"okay" the blond answered rolling down the window. "I love the weather here, roll down your window baby and stick your tongue out" she suggested with a grin.

Jane raised a brow. "Uh.. the fancy Dr. Isles would dare act like a dog?" She chuckled

"If you had heard what I said, I recall saying 'Roll down your window' I never said 'let's roll down OUR window" Maura smirked looking to Jane as she winked.

Jane looked over at her, narrowing her eyes. "You want me to bark too?"

000

The moment the couple got to the city, Jane went on high alert. There were more buildings to be weary of. Lifting her wife's hand, the detective kissed the back of her fingers then smiled sweetly.

"We'll be okay babe" Maura assured her wife as she looked around trying to spot any unnecessary movement.

"How do we find these people?"

"I'm not sure" the blond thought for a second. "They could be on top of the buildings. I mean it would be something I would do to have a better view of the place" she suggested.

Jane nodded. "That sounds like the smart thing to do... Maybe we she pick a tall building and check out the roof. If we don't find them there maybe we can find them from there."

Maura nodded as she looked up studying the building. "Which one shall we check out first" Dr. Isles asked sticking her head out the window.

Jane chuckled looking at the image beside her. "I'll tell you if ya start panting like a dog."

The blond turned glaring at Jane "So not funny babe" she said then smiling.

The detective chuckled and patted her thigh. "Okay, what about the Verizon building right there?"

Dr. Isles took the detectives Han giving it a squeeze. "That looks just about right, let's go Jane" she replied.

With a nod, Jane pulled into the parking lot and grabbed her machete. "Maura, get your guns." She then got out of the Jeep and closed the door quietly.

Dr. Isles grabbed the two hand guns, coming out of the car. She silently closed the door behind her as well as she the scanned around her surroundings "It's too quiet babe."

"It always is." She whispered then started walking around the back of the building toward the fire escape.

"Be careful" she whispered to the brunette.

Jane smiled and turned, kissing Maura softly. "You too, baby."

The blond smiled kissing the detective back before walking towards the building with all senses stronger and more awake then ever.

Jane started climbing up the escape first, blade ready for anything. Looking behind her towards the middle of the climb she gave a reassuring smile to her wife.

Maura smiled up to her lover as she came up behind her. "I love you" she whispered.

She winked. "I love you too. We'll rule the world. Just remember that." She smirked then climbed the rest of the way with her.

"You as my king and me as your queen" she replied following her wife close.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dr. Isles looked to Jane once reaching the top "You hear anything?" she asked.

Rizzoli peeked over the edge onto the roof and scanned. "I think we're clear..." She whispered then climbed onto the ledge then jumped down onto the gravel. She then held her hands out for Maura when suddenly, out of nowhere she was pinned against the ledge her head and shoulders hanging off the side of the building. Her feet pushing against a surface that was trying it's best to get at her. "FUCK, MAURA!" Jane screamed out and waved her machete at the beast.

Maura pointed her hand gun at the monster but with every move things became more dangerous and the chances of shooting her wife increased. "Jane I need you to try and move Out of the way!. I can't get a clear shot!" the blond called out as she aimed trying to climb on to the roof.

Jane was able to kick the thing in the face then pushed off of him with her feet and flipped over the edge of the building, luckily grasping onto the ledge and holding on for dear life as she tried to find her footing.

Maura waited for the perfect shot before pulling the trigger. She quickly put the gun away climbing on to the roof. "Give me your hand Jane" she said looking Over the ledge reaching over for her wife.

The detective looked up and snatched up Maura's hand quickly and was pulled up slowly. Finally she was sitting on the ledge with her. "Well that was... intense."

"Geeze Jane, don't ever do that to me again" the blond said hugging her lover close.

"What? I didnt' actually jump off a building this time." She chuckled.

"Its not funny, Rizzoli" Maura pouted as she squeezed her beloved tight.

Jane chuckled. "Babes, if I didn't make jokes during this time, I would chop my own head off." She smirked holding up her blade.

"Still not laughing Jane" she gave a half smile looking up to her wife.

She smirked and leaned in, bypassing Maura's lips and going for the sweet spot on her neck. Jane sucked lightly. "You're not? You sure you don't want to give me a little giggle?" the brunette asked with a nibble to the woman's flesh.

The blond tilted her head slightly to the side as she then giggled. "That's not fair you're cheating" Maura said as she smiled.

Jane smirked and kissed that spot before kissing her lips. "Mm and who makes the rules to be able to consider that cheating?"

Dr. Isles kissed her back "I do, I made it just now" she chuckled cupping Jane's cheek.

Det. Rizzoli smiled blissfully, ignoring the zombie corpse a few feet away. It had become the norm for them. "You did huh? Well did you forget that rules were meant to be broken?"

"You're in my fantasy Jane, don't you dare break my rules" the shorter woman stated hovering her lips on the detectives.

"I wasn't aware this was a fantasy. If it is... take the damn zombies away." She whispered before leaning in and kissing her wife deeply.

Dr. Isles pulled Jane closer then ever kissing her with the same passion and then some. She placed her hand on the back of the brunettes neck closing all gaps an deepening the kiss.

Minutes passed before the couple pulled apart. With a smile, Jane stood and took her wife's hand and lead her to the opposite side of the building to scout out the others. "You see any signs of them what so ever?"

"Jane look" the blond quickly pointed to what seemed like smoke coming from one of the buildings. "I think we just found something" she added.

"I think you're right." She saw that it was the Colonial Center. "I think their on top of where they Gamecocks used to play basketball." She took Maura's hand. "Lets go."

The blond nodded taking the woman's hand and following her. "Let's hope they're there" she whispered.

After getting back into the Jeep, Jane drove over to the building and saw people on the ground level outside the parking lot. They looked like they were patrolling. Slowing down to a stop Jane took Maura's hand then jumped when one of the men rapped on the doctor's window with his rifle. Rolling down the window just an inch or so she looked at him. "I'm Jane Rizzoli. This is my wife, Maura. We're alone and looking for allies." She stated.

Maura looked to the guy as she gave him a sweet smile. "And we have not been bitten" the doctor added.

The man with black curly hair looked into the blond's eyes deeply. Staring and just making sure she was telling the truth. The bulkier of the two guys that was standing in front of Jane's hood walked over to her side and motioned for her to roll down her window. The detective did as she was told. The brunette, rough, hunk did the same to Jane. "Their clean, Wallace."

Dr. Isles looked to the man and gave another sweet smile meaning no harm. "Thank you" she then whispered to the gentleman next to her.

"Pull forward to the first lot. Grab your belongings and get out of your vehicle. James will escort you in."

With a nod, Jane did as commanded and drove to the first lot, grabbed their bag of food and necessities they brought from the house and her machete. Looking up at Maura she smiled sweetly. "Sure you wanna do this right?"

She nodded her head. "I hope you're right baby... I hope you're right." She whispered and closed the door then walked around to kiss Maura's lips. James walked up to them.

"You two ready to make this place home, or just visiting?"

"Home" she smiled looking up to Jane as she gave a squeeze to the brunettes hand. "Unless my wife decides otherwise" she then said letting go of her hand an wrapping it around her lovers waist.

Jane put her arm around her wife's shoulders, machete in hand. "We'll see how this works out." She said then followed James inside.

"My baby sounded tough for a bit there" she whispered to Jane following the man. "Claiming territories are we now?" she added with a smirk.

Jane raised her brows and smiled. "You're a gorgeous woman, even when dirty, so I have to claim my woman and the land around her."

"Oh my I feel extra special today" she winked pulling her wife closer.

"You should feel special everyday."

Walking into the large building she looked around and could see others walking. Some smiled, others gave them a watchful eye, and still there were people obviously judging them for holding each other while they walked. "Really, fuckin zombies are threatening our very existence everyday and they're still judgmental about same sex relationships..."

"Jane, don't pay attention. Obviously some people are still ignorant and will always be" the woman gave an assuring grin as she leaned up kissing her wife.

Jane sighed until she was kissed by the most beautiful woman in the world and forgot everything about what they were speaking of. Pulling back, the taller woman looked at her wife with a look of admiration. "What was I sayin'?"

"How much do you love me?" the shorter woman responded looking up at her beloved. There was nothing in this world she loved most then having this woman by her side.

"More than the sun loves to shine."

James looked behind him and smiled. It was nice to see such love in such horrible times. "C'mon you two. I'll show you your room."

Dr. Isles smiled to the gentleman as she then walked up to their room. Once there she's took a deep breath looking to her wife, "I'm excited."

Jane followed suit into the one of many 'Coaches boxes' and looked around. There was a bathroom, microwave, fridge, couch, a table in the middle of the room and a balcony with about twenty seats where people used to party and watch the game.

"I kinda am too." She smiled.

Dr. Isles walked around exploring her surrounding with a smile. "I'm looking forward to the shower" she answer twirling around looking to Jane.

"You are?" The brunette asked with a smirk. "I don't know if these rooms have showers though. We may have to venture down to the locker rooms."

"Oh that's right, you have a point" the doctor pouted as she leaned against the wall by the 'kitchen' area.

"But that doesn't stop us from a washcloth bath."

"Shall we go look then?" Maura winked walking towards her wife in a sensual manner.

"We shall." Jane followed her wife into the bathroom and shut the door.

000

That night was different but they women felt safe. Jane's back was against the back of the couch as she spooned Maura. "Mm we may actually sleep the entire night through. You ready for that?" The stronger woman chuckled.

"I'm not sure about the whole night" she giggled. "But the sleep will be longer then usual, and I'm so looking forward to it" Dr. Isles smiled.

"I am too. Goodnight baby. Love you."

"I love you, too."

000

The next morning Maura woke up looking to an alarm clock on the table next to her. "Geeze we over slept" the blond added. Dr. Isles stretched as she then turned I look at such beauty beside her. The blond moved closer to her wife, taking her hands "Baby?" she whispered.

Jane groaned and shook her head. "Five more minutes, Ma..." She rolled to her back and slung her arm over her eyes.

"You sleep in the same bed as your Mother?" the woman chuckled taking the woman's hand yet again uncovering her beautiful face.

The sleepy brunette opened her eyes and looked at her wife and smirked. "Nooo." Leaning up quickly she kissed her chastely then laid back down. "Did you say we over slept?"

"Yes we did, so now that you're almost awake. Good morning my ray 'o' sun" the blond said with a smile.

"And good morning to you, my amazing gorgeous wife." Jane said while stretching her entire body.

"I was thinking..." she paused looking to her lover with such passion.

"Thinking? Geeze, is that what I smell?"

"Jane" she chuckled hitting the woman's arm playfully.

"Ouch" The detective grabbed her arm pretending to be in pain. "So what were you thinkin' about?"

Maura chuckled "I was wondering if we could go walk around and eat breakfast in a little food stand or something" she said with a smile.

With a small smile, Jane nodded. "Yeah, sure babe. You think they still have those things running?"

"I'm hoping they do" the blond smiled cuddling into Jane. "Shall we get up now or five more minutes" she whispered.

"We might want to get up now, or else I will lay here and keep you with me all day." She chuckled

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea if you really think about it?" the doctor giggled glancing to her wife before stretching one last time.

Jane chuckled and kissed her lips. Once they were both off the couch, she had to crack her neck and back. They brushed their teeth and put on the change of clothes they were supplied and headed out of their room.

"Jane, to be honest, I'm a little bit nervous" Maura said looking to Jane.

"Nervous? Why?"

"It's been a while since we interacted with this many human beings that weren't trying to eat us" she said with concern.

"Or just using us for our guns and food." She smiled and kissed her forehead. "We'll be fine baby. Well that is, as long as no one pisses me off about us being together...again."

Maura giggled as she moved closer to her wife. "Let's hope they don't because honestly I don't think I can take it" she then hugged her detective.

"Ohh you just couldn't handle me getting my Badassness on." With a chuckle, she walked out with her and looked around. There wasn't many people out but there was one place making breakfast. It wasn't much but it was something to eat and suffice them for a few hours.

"Oh yes, you know I can't" Dr. Isles winked as she then walked out with her lover. The women greeted people as they made their way to the small place. Although Maura had a smile on, she did not like the way most people would murmur to themselves as they walked by.

Once they got their breakfast, Jane turned with her and smiled down at Maura. The couple had been through so much, but their love was still so strong. Looking back up to the people walking around, Jane's eyes went dark.

"Hold this."

She said and handed Maura her plate before storming off towards a young man.

He didn't see it coming. Jane took him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

The doctor took the dish "Where are you..." she paused as she saw Jane take off.

"You little bastard! Where are our guns!?" Taking him off the wall slightly, the detective slammed Adam against the wall once again. "WHERE!?"

Once the blond realized what was going on, she put the plate down and rushed towards Rizzoli. "Jane, Jane!" Maura said in a loud tone, placing her hand on the detective's forearm standing next to both individuals. The honey blond was hoping she would look at her and calm down.

Adam was shaking. "I.. uh they're in... my-my room. I-I'm sorry!"

Jane gripped a wad of the boys shirt in her hand and pulled him off the wall, not even realizing Maura was standing beside her trying to calm her. "Oh you're gonna take me there." The brunette spoke through her teeth.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" the blond yelled with fury as she looked to her beloved.

Hearing that name and the voice that screamed it, Jane looked over her arm that held the little bastard and saw Maura standing there. "What?!" She yelled, not truly meaning too.

Dr. Isles closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I will give you two seconds to change that tone" she whispered between her teeth as she then opened her eyes

Jane sighed and loosened her grip on Adam and relaxed more. "Sorry."

Adam laughed. "Damn, look who's whipped."

Her vice grip on his shirt tightened on his shirt once more but her eyes stayed on her wife.

Maura heard Adam and without thinking she lunged herself to him pining him against the wall. "Listen you little good for Nothing thief. You are lucky I don't let her make you pay for what you did. I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself if you know what's good for you. Understood?!" she stated with her arm on the boys neck and the other on the wall.

Seeing her wife go after the boy thrilled Jane. Moving behind her, she gently placed her hands on Maura's hips. "It's okay babe. The only reason he's still alive is because we need our guns back." She looked at Adam. "Led the way, boy."

Maura released the grip as she stepped back. "I'm sorry" she whispered to Jane as she then looked to Adam signaling to move along.

The teen led the women to his room and opened the door. All three walked in and he handed the guns over, silently. When Jane turned around she was staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

"Heard the two of you were causing trouble for this boy here. We don't tolerate that. At all!"

The blond looked shocked. "You don't know the story, it's never good to assume things" Maura said moving next to her wife.

"We picked Adam up trying to help him out and he turns around and steals our weapons and runs. You can understand why we were angry. All we wanted was our guns back. Especially the one of our fallen friend."

The man glared at them then finally dropped his aim. "Fine, but if I EVER get word that you two are causing a ruckus again, you'll be out on your asses."

"I guarantee you we mean no harm or disrespect, we just want what was taken from us, that's all" the doctor assured with a sweet smile.

After taking a deep breath, Jane gripped her gun tightly. "Damn it." She whispered once they walked completely out of his room after the man left.

Maura moved behind her "Jane" she said in a low tone.

Jane looked over her shoulder at her wife. "Yeah?"

"Turn and look at me"

She did as she was told and stared into her eyes. "Yeah?" She repeated.

"I love you, you know that right? It's going to be okay" she whispered opening her arms to the brunette.

"Of course I know that and I love you too." Jane walked towards her wife and embraced the smaller woman against her. "I love you too." She repeated in a whisper.

"Now, can you smile for me? I dislike that look on your face" she said wrapping her hands around the woman's waist.

Jane looked down at her wife and smiled sweetly as she rested her hands on both sides of Maura's neck, under her blond locks.

"I love you Jane, I love you more then you could possibly imagine" Dr. Isles said as she pulled her wife closer then ever.

"I love you too, Maur." Her lips connected with her wife's and she felt that little bit of peace between them. The peace that kept them going.

Dr. Isles placed her hand behind the taller woman's neck as she then deepened the kiss. The blond was going to make sure her wife forgot the incident from minutes ago for just this moment.

Maura always knew how to distract her detective. Jane moved her hands down to her ass and squeezed slightly. Pulling back a moment later she smiled more sincerely. "Lets go clean our guns."

000

About a week had passed and Jane and her wife had gotten used to the small community of survivors. Going down to the basketball court she picked up a ball and dribbled it before shooting and making it into the basket for a two pointer. It had been so long since she played, the brunette forgot how much she missed it.

Maura watched her wife keeping her distance not wanting to disturb her love. She sat on the small bleacher with a smile of passion on her face.

A black man about the age of 25 came onto the court and smiled. "Hey, how about a lil one on one?"

Jane grinned. "You're on." Passing the ball to him, they started the game up.

Dr. Isles grinned as she for once in their time there felt at ease. Watching her wife interacting with others was interesting to watch.

It took about thirty minutes for one of them to get to twenty-one points. Jane was at twenty with Luther sunk a three pointer and won.

Sweating and trying to catch her breath, Jane looked up at her new friend and shook his hand. "Good game, man."

The blond got off the bleachers as she then walked slowly up to the two individuals. She smiled from cheek to cheek as she got closer, not breaking away eye contact from her beautiful wife.

Jane couldn't help but watch the blond cross over the court. Once close enough, she kissed her lips, holding her near and dear. "Maura this is Luther. Luther, this is my wife Maura." the detective said proudly.

Dr. Isles kisses her wife then placing her hand around the woman's waist. With her free hand, she reached over to shake the tall man's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you" she said.

He smiled brightly and shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you as well. I've heard about you two." Luther looked at Jane and smirked. "I knew you had to be the first half due to your skills on the court because no straight woman could _almost _kick my ass in ball like that." He chuckled then looked to Maura. "But I never would have pegged you as the better half."

The blond chuckled "Yeah, _I'm_ the better half" she smirked glancing up to her lover. "You mentioned you had heard about us, what exactly did you hear? If you don't mind the question" she added resting her free hand on Jane's abdomen.

"Well, I heard there was a lesbian couple living here and from what they say... most aren't fans."

Jane squeezed Maura a bit trying to calm her anger down.

Dr. Isles made small circles on the woman's stomach "Yeah we'll you would think that living in hell people would stop being ignorant. I guess humanity will never understand the true meaning of love." Maura looked up to her detective with adoring eyes and passion in every blink.

That was all it took to calm the detective down. She looked down at her wife and winked, cutely.

Luther grinned. "Well, it's refreshing to see a couple still so much in love even in this hell. I don't care whether you're gay or not. Love is love and I wish the two of you the best of luck."

Jane looked up at her new friend. "Thank you. I appreciate that. But right now..." Jane bent down and sweep Maura off her feet. "Imma take care of my baby." She grinned. "Catch ya later." She then walked off the court.

The doctor smiles as she nods to Luther in appreciation. "Jane" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around her detectives neck. "We'll see you around Luther" Maura said as she waved off.

Walking toward their room, Jane stopped in her tracks when an older man with two big guys behind him walked up to the couple. With a furrowed brow Jane gently set Maura down to her feet. "Can we help you?"

"Rizzoli, Isles..." the tall well built man said looking at both women. "We need to talk..." he paused glancing to what might be called his 'body guards'.

Jane's muscles tensed, her hand went into a fist as she kept one arm around Maura's back. "So talk."

The blond felt her wife tense up. She moved In front of Jane pressing her back against the brunette to get her lovers attention hoping to calm her down.

"Can we go somewhere more...private" he asked with a cold tone.

The brunette put her hands on Maura's hips. "Well if you three would move, we would be able to get to our room and we can talk there."

"Very well" Joseph replied as he then moved to the side.

Dr. Isles took her lover by the hand with such delicateness walking to their room.

Jane laced their fingers together and walked inside their room with her. The three men following. The two Hulk like men stayed by the door after shutting it.

"Okay so what do you want to talk about? My skills on the court? What a pretty day it is? Or the fact that your shoe is untied?"

The man chuckled looking down to his shoes then taking a seat on the couch. "Well I see you like to get straight to the point so in that case, you both need to leave" he quickly said sinking in the couch placing his hand on the arm rest.

The detective's blood started to boil. "What?!" She shouted. The two bodyguards moved to remind her that they were still there. "What the hell have we done to you or anyone that makes us deserve to be kicked out?"

Joseph signaled the men to stay in their place. "It's not that you did something, it's just the fact of..." he paused looking to both women not wanting to say the complete 'lesbian' word.

Jane's nose flared and her back arched as she breathed in deeply. "Because we're two women that are in love!? Are you fuckin' kiddin' me!?" Her hands balled up into tight fists. "In a world where we should all come together and survive no matter who you are, you're still screwed up in the head!"

Dr. Isles felt the blood rush to her head in fury. How could they do this to them? How could they judge without knowing the real emotion behind their love?. Maura moved next to her wife wrapping a hand around her lover glancing up to her. "Jane" she whispered with a soothing tone.

The older man sighed leaning forward Intertwining his fingers together. "Listen, I'm on your side alright. But as the captain of this place, I can't let chaos begin just because of... This" he stated. "I need to keep my people happy and satisfied, and unfortunately more then half signed a petition wanting you two out " he then pulled out the singed papers "Would you like to see them?" he asked.

Jane snatched the papers out of his hands and looked at all the signatures. "I hope the moment we leave you all are attacked. This isn't right and you and everyone knows it." She glared then through the papers at him. Looking at Maura she gave her angry but sorrowful eyes. "C'mon... lets get our things." She wanted to cry, but not in front of them. Turning back to the bodyguards then Joseph. "Give us some time alone."

Once the three men left, the detective took the blond's hands in her own. "I'm so sorry, Maura. I'm so sorry."

Maura pulled her wife into a tight hug "Don't. Don't you dare apologize for something that was not your fault, Jane" the blond whispered.

Jane held her close along with holding back tears. "You deserve better than this. You don't deserve to be kicked out of a place. We were finally safe." She sighed and kissed her head. "Lets gather our things..."

"Hey" the woman said placing her hands on either said of the brunettes cheeks then gazing straight into her eyes. "Jane I love you, and every time I am with you i get butterflies in my stomach just like a teenager. So how about we take this as our mother kicking us out and us having to start our new life together?" she asked with a smile.

The detective grinned and kissed her with full blow passion and love. "I like that idea." She whispered once she pulled back. Taking a breath, Jane grabbed their things and started packing them in the bag they brought with them. Handing Maura a couple guns, she grabbed her own and nodded. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" she smiled adjusting the guns and all walking next to her wife.

With her free hand, Jane took Maura's hand in her own and walked out their room to find everyone looking at them and watching. Sighing, she walked down the path to get to the front doors and made their way through them. Seeing the jeep across the parking lot, the couple went down the steps and across the street to get to the certain area where the automobile was parked.

"You okay?"

Maura held her wife with such pride and joy as they walked. She almost waved at the arrogant people as she chuckled looking up to Jane. "I have never been better, I almost feel as if we were walking down the aisle" she states with a smirk.

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Leave it to you to turn something bad into something good."

She walked to the jeep and opened the driver door and tried to start it up after touching the two wires together again.

"It's not working..." She said then popped the hood only to discover they had scrapped the Jeep for parts.

"FUCK!"

"Language" the blond said walking around to her lover. "I believe we will have to walk to our 'Honeymoon' since the 'limo' isn't up for a drive" Maura chuckled taking Jane's hand. "Come on we'll find one on the road" she added with a smile.

"Really? You're gonna scold me for my language at a time like this?" She shook her head.

Gripping her gun and making sure the machete was on her hip, she took Maura's hand and started walking toward the road and out of the safety of the Colonial Center's security.

Dr. Isles stopped after a good distance between them and the Colony. She stood in front of the brunette with a smile studying the woman.

A small smirk crept over Jane's face. "What?"

The shorter woman lunged herself hugging her wife tight. "I love you Jane, and things will be okay" she whispered squeezing her detective with all she had.

Taking a deep breath, the detective wrapped her arms around Maura tightly. "I love you too, Maur. Things will be okay as long as you're by my side."

"Always, no matter what" she replied "now can I get a smile?" she added.

Jane flashed a big smile for her wife then kissed her. "Mm better?"

"Perfect" the blond said as she took Jane's hand. "Come on baby we have a long way to go" she said.

000

Five days had passed and through that time the couple found shelter and food where ever they could. They were headed toward Charleston. Another group of people were down there and had a better sense of security.

Their car had given out on them after just a couple hours of finding it and most of the others they found were either stripped or out of gas.

Walking down the interstate over the Charleston Bridge, the brunette stopped in her tracks. She heard them. Not the salvation she was hoping for but about ten or more Zombies behind them, stalking Jane and Maura on the bridge. About six more in front of them. No escape unless they jumped in the river below. Taking her AK47 off her back, Jane locked and loaded.

The blond looked back and forth as she took her gun pressing her back against the brunettes. "Jane" she asked with a nervous tone looking over the bridge. Adrenaline was rushing through her body feeling her ears and head heat up with the rush of her blood flowing.

"I'm right here." The taller woman reassured. "Lets kill these bastards." Her AK started going off toward the ten or eleven zombies that had snuck up behind them.

Maura began to fire towards the opposite sides as she saw them drop one by one line raindrops. She felt a sense of almost panic overtake her body but tried to control it as she pulled the trigger.

Jane took them out as many as she could and as fast as she could. That was until her 47 ran out of ammo. "Shit!" She screamed then tossed the gun. Without having enough time to pull out another firearm, the detective took her machete and started chopping at the last few monsters.

"Jane!" she yelled out as she found herself surrounded by the monsters she so feared. Maura kicked, punched, and shot the beasts but they seemed to duplicate with every blink of an eye. The doctor had never felt as petrified as she did in this moment Could this be how they died? No, no she can't think like that she has to make it, they both do...

Turning around Jane flew by Maura's side and started chopping at heads off and pulling her pistol and shot as many as she could.

Finally. Finally, they killed them all. Blood soaked, Jane looked at her wife and smiled. "Damn that was... intense. You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine baby, are you?" she asked with a smile and placing her hand on Jane's arm.

Looking into the doctor's eyes and nodding she didn't notice the zombie below the blond moving his hand.

Dr. Isles heard a noise and before she could turn, an immensely pain overtook her body as she tighten her grip on the brunette. Within a blink of an eye, the beast took a hold of the woman's ankle and sunk his teeth into her. "Jane!" she called out in agony as she dropped to her knees trying to kick her nightmares away.

"Maur!" Jane screamed and then went down slamming the blade through the monsters neck. Gripping the head by it's hair she slung it away.

With wide, teary eyes, Jane picked Maura up, bridal style, and carried her through the bodies quickly and into the city. Setting her down in the dead grass, the detective knelt down and looked at her ankle. Tearing off some of her shirt she wrapped it tightly, trying to cut of the blood circulation so maybe the contaminated blood could pour out.

The shorter woman clung on to her wife as she then was sat down. She winced and moaned at the pain she was experiencing. Her leg was numb yet she felt the bare opened wound on her ankle, the warmth of the blood streaming down, and the cold breeze passing by as it brushed against the bite. The doctor knew there was nothing to do, nothing at all. She looked up to her wife as she covered the exposed area, taking a deep breath she took Jane's hand. "I am so sorry" she whispered as tears began to fall.

There Jane's breath hitched in her throat as the lump grew and tears started to stream. "It's not your fault." She was shaking. "Maybe I can cut off the circulation, or suck out the contamination... You can be okay. The longer we wait the less time we have."

"Baby look at me" she asked cupping her woman's cheeks with both hands. "You and I both know that there..." she paused looking down to her ankle yet not letting go of her detective's hand. "..is nothing we can do" the blond whispered looking up to Jane. "Kiss me" Maura asked her lover. This was it, this was what they feared, the moment when they had to let go of each other and say good bye. "Kiss me Jane" she repeated feeling her body start to decrease its temperature and her senses begin to fail.

"I'm not letting you turn into a monster." She whispered. Hearing her plea for a kiss, Jane didn't hesitate. Leaning in, she kissed her wife deeper than ever before. She needed this woman to be okay but the hope for that was gone. She knew what happened to victims of a zombie bite. Taking her pistol out of her holster she laid it down beside Maura's leg. Her own hand over while her other cupped her cheek.

Pulling back she looked into her eyes. "I love you so much, Maura. I will always love you even after I die. You're my world and I can't wait to see you again. Everyday with you has been amazing, because you were there by my side no matter what. I'm going to miss you." She sniffed and looked into her dimming, hazel eyes.

The doctor tried to savor the moment, she tried to remember her wife's every kiss, every touch, every memory. As they pulled away, Maura looked down to the pistol and then to Jane as she spoke. Such an angel, such a beauty her wife was. "I love you Jane and i will never leave your side. I will look after you baby and I will never leave you alone. Now I need you to promise me something" she replied.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Anything."

"Promise me that you will make it through this, and that you will move on if you find a beautiful woman whom deserves your heart and your love. Promise me I will not be the reason why you let opportunities pass you by. Promise me Jane" the woman said taking both of her lovers hands bringing them up to her chest.

Jane was holding back a sob. "It'll... uh.. It'll be hard but I promise you baby. I will do my best to make it outta here. Until the last bullet I will fight. I love you." She could see her wife slowly dying and it was killing the brunette. Wrapping one arm around her upper back, Jane straddled Maura. "You'll be forever in my heart and mind. Don't ever forget that I love you with all that I am."

Leaning back in Jane kissed her again, deeply and passionately. Feeling the woman below her getting weaker, she knew it was time. Picking her gun up she put the barrel to Maura's temple and with a hard kiss, she pulled the trigger.

Crying she pulled back from the gorgeous blond and swallowed hard. "I love you, Maura Rizzoli."

000

It took three hours for Jane to dig a proper grave for her wife using her hands and machete. With bloody knuckles and fingers, she picked the blond up and gently laid her in the ground then covered her back up with dirt. New tears streaming down her face.

Walking away was the hardest part. She could barely handle the thought of leaving Maura. After creating a cross using a couple sticks and her shoe string Jane said her goodbyes then walked away. Never to look back.

A long four days had passed. Jane had barely eaten. She was out of most of her ammo. In case things got bad, the lonely woman put one bullet to the pistol in her pocket.

Jane had finally reached the beach and sat down in the sand, watching the surf come in and wishing Maura was there with her. To see the peacefulness of it all.

It only took an hour or so for that to end abruptly. Hearing noises behind her Jane grabbed the last of her rifles and turned to see what seemed to be hundreds of zombies coming her way. She fought until the last bullet of her rifle and stormed them with her blade. When it finally broke with all the stress over the months she threw it at one of them. Then started using her fists and feet to fight them off. No matter what the detective did it wasn't enough. The moment she retreated to the shore, Jane was pulling the bullet out of her pocket and loaded it into her empty pistol then cocked it.

As the monsters came toward her and the sea, she looked down and kissed her handmade wedding band. "I'm coming home, Baby." Looking the beasts in the face as they started to surround her, Jane put the barrel of the gun to her own temple.

Closing her eyes the last sound she ever heard was the clicking of the pistol before everything went black.

XXX

**Thank you all so much for reading this and following it. You have no idea how much me and my amazing writing partner has enjoyed it. Look for our new story of Rizzles in a Titanic styling coming soon :D**

**Now, a few words from my honey! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this amazing story I got to collaborate with my amazing love. Please give us some feedback so we could know what to improve for future stories. Once again I hope y'all liked this and well of course thank you for reading and sticking with us!... **


End file.
